Mending My Heart
by ginnygirl2
Summary: Harry has left Ginny and has left her heartbroken. But an unexpected person has come to mend her heart. AN:Not a lot of the sixth book applies to this story and it is based in Ginny's 6th year. Couples: DM/GW, HG/FW, BZ/RW
1. Confused and Hurt

A/N: When I started writing this story when I was 14 years old and then I thought I was doing a great job. Now when I read some of my earlier chapters I see so many problems with it. So I have decided to rewrite most of the chapters and then continue on with the story. I am more inspired to write more about the romantic aspects of the story because now I actually have some romance in my life. So hopefully I will be able to get across some of the things that I wanted to when I first started writing this story. Also, one thing I do need is someone to Beta my rewrites and future chapters. If anyone is interested please just send me a private message. And finally, I will be removing all of the other chapters so for people who are reading this story for the first time will not get confused. But do not worry, it will not take me long to rewrite these chapters. I am hoping to have them all updated by the end of March. So, for people who have read this story already I would love reviews about how my updates have improved and for new readers just review and I will be happy. Thanks and enjoy!!!

* * *

But I couldn't **make** you see it.

That I **loved** you

More than you'll ever _know,_

**A part of me died when I let you go **

* * *

**November 2**

Ginny walked out onto the grounds with the note still in her hands. The note that the love of her life had wrote to her. The note telling her to meet him in the stands of the quiddich pitch after her last class. She was so intrigued as to what he wanted. He had never done anything like this before. But it did not scare her. Nothing about her relationship scared her. She finally felt happy and secure in her life. It finally seemed like everything was going along as her family always planned for her. She was getting amazing grades, at Top of her class, a great chance of becoming a healer, and an amazing boyfriend that would hopefully one day become her amazing husband. It was the life her parents always wanted for her. But the question always entered her mind. Is it the life she always wanted for herself?

Ginny finally made it to the stands and sat down to wait. She hugged her cloak around her to hopefully get some more warmth in her body. She still did not understand why he had wanted to meet her so far away from the castle in November. And worst of all not show up on time! She would give it another five minutes before returning to the castle and waiting for him in the Common room. This was one thing she really had a problem with; his lack of punctuality.

But she did know what would really happen. He would show up in the next five minutes, give her a passionate kiss and apologize for being late, and then they would go off and continue the plans that he made for them. It seemed to always happen this way recently. When she thought about it, this repeated plan did not always make her happy. Sometimes she wanted something spontaneous to happen. Or she wanted more passion in the relationship. Or at least move to second base. It surprised Ginny that Harry was actually slow moving when it came to their physical relationship; something that was really starting to get on Ginny's nerves.

But she did know what she felt when she was actually with Harry. She felt safe and secure. She knew she had a happy future after she graduated and the war was over. She also knew she felt something when she was around him; something she truly knows is love for him. She always believed she was in love with Harry and whenever she was with him, there was no doubt in her mind that this was the man she loved.

After a few minutes, Ginny looked over and saw Harry walking toward her. He had a mixed expression on his face; one that Ginny could not read. When he reached Ginny, he pulled her int a kiss. But there was something different about this kiss. It did not have its usual passion Harry put into kissing Ginny. This time it had hesitations mixed into it. This worried Ginny.

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Yes I'm fine. Great actually. I have some news to tell you. Let's sit down." Harry said, took a seat and motioned for Ginny to sit next to him.

"Alright." Ginny said hesitantly while sitting down, "What's up?"

"Well, McGonagall, Lupin and I have been talking and we decided on something."

"What's that?"

"We decided that it would be for the best if I was inducted into the Order."

"Harry that's great congratulations!"

"Thanks, but the problem is that I have to move to headquarters. So I will be leaving in the morning."

"You're leaving? What about your last year at school? What about your N.E.W.T.S.? I thought you wanted to be an auror? What did you just kill that dream so you could be inducted?"

"I did not kill my dream. I know after the battle is over I will have a future. So that is why the Order will teach me all of my N.E.W.T.S. classes and I will be back for test week."

"What about us?"

"I am going to be so busy with all of the Order stuff and defeating Voldemort that I do not think that I will be able to keep a long distance relationship."

"Oh." This was all that Ginny could say right now. Her eyes were more on the verge of tears and her heart felt like it was about to break into a million peaces. She didn't know what to do. All she could do was sit there and stare at her shoes, trying not to make eye contact with Harry.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry." Harry said, gently putting a hand on her shoulder, but she quickly brushed it off.

"Don't say sorry. You have to do this. Its just….." Ginny couldn't say anything else. All she could do was run away leaving Harry with his head in his hands. Ginny had finally started to cry. And all she felt she could do was just run toward nothing.


	2. Clean Slate

A/N: I hope everyone enjoys my revised chapters. I am revising 21 chapters so when chapter 22 is up that means it is new material. Please review!!!!

* * *

**Two hardest things in life**

**Saying hello** for the first time,

**And goodbye** for the last.

* * *

November 2

Ginny ran as fast as she could until she ran out of breath. She didn't know what she was running to, but all she knew was she was running toward a life without Harry. She did not know what to think of this, except for the fact that her life would change drastically. All she ever knew was being in love with Harry. Even when she was with her multiple boyfriends before she started going with Harry, he was always still on her mind. But the time had finally come; it was time for her to realize that Harry was not in her future.

Although her heart was broken, a sense of relief came over her at this thought. Maybe she could finally move on. Forget about the boy that led her on for years and broke her heart whenever things seem to get less then perfect. Maybe she could finally give heself fully to another guy, and not be hesitant. Maybe she could be with a guy and never again think 'should I take that chance or should I wait for Harry.'

But all that was over. She was done letting Harry control her love life. It was finally her time to date who she wanted without any reservations. And she was going to start as soon as someone asked her out. There was no time to wait around and wallow about missing Harry. She will not give him that satisfaction that he broke her. It was time for her to start fresh. To start a new love life. To wipe the slate clean and go out with guys no one would expect her to go out with. It was finally her time to fall in love. To fall in love with the guy of her dreams; and not the guy of everyone else dreams.

She didn't know where to go. She did not want to go back to the common room, in fear of confronting Harry. So all she could do was wonder around the cold grounds of school and wait for the time she thought she could sneak back to her room without Harry seeing her. As she walked she did not realize where she was walking and knocked into someone, sending both of them to the ground. As they both stood up and composed themselves, Ginny realized who she had run into; none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where you are walking Weasley. Even though you were raised poorly, I thought at least someone as smart as you would know how to walk properly." Draco said in a cruel, mocking voice.

"Shut up ferret." Ginny snapped back, "I am not in the mood for your arrogant ways right now."

"Oh! Is the little weasel upset? Did I catch you at a bad moment? Although with you, I do not know when you ever have a good moment."

"Shut up!" Ginny yelled. 'You don't even know me. Who are you to say anything about me?'

"Oh, not respecting your superior? I thought your parents would teach at least a little etiquette."

"Shut up ferret or you'll wish you never spoke to me!" Ginny then whipped her wand out and pointed it right at Draco. She was sick and tired of his prejudging her. Acting like he knows everything about her. Just because she is a weasley does not mean she is like all of her brothers. All she wanted was for him to realize she was her own person. And if hexing him into a coma is what it would take to make him realize it, then by the gods she would do it.

But Draco did not seem to even care. He didn't even try to defend himself. He saw the truth just looking in her eyes. He gently put his hand on hers and lowered her wand.

"You know Weasly, it would probably be a bad idea to hex the Head Boy, don't you think?" She nodded weakly in reply.

"Good. I knew you were smarter than that." He said in a hushed voice, "For what it is worth, I know you are different from your family. Just your kick ass bady alone shows me that." He said with a smirk.

"Ummm….aahhh…thank you…" is all Ginny could reply with.

"Well it's the truth." Draco whispered in her ear. He let go of her hand, turned around, and left a stunned Ginny just standing there.


	3. The Bet

A/N: Seems like it is easier than I thought to get these chapters revised. Hopefully it will not take me as long as I thought it would. Well, enjoy!

* * *

I wanted to tell you all my secrets

But you became one instead

* * *

November 2

"What are you smirking at?" Asked Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend. The two boys were sitting at the Slytherin table enjoying a nice dinner.

"Didn't you hear about my little moment with the youngest Weasley this afternoon in the courtyard?"

"Ah, yes. I heard she threatened you. I must say I'm very sad I was not able to witness that event." Blaise said pretending to wipe away a fake tear.

"Yes, and I find it very funny that another girl besides Granger would rather kill me then kiss me. I have to say, it is very strange to have more then one girl hate you. Although I did leave her a little stunned."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I may have given her a small compliment.'

"You gave a compliment to a Weasley? Draco I am shocked."

"Well you have to admit, she is not like the other Weasleys."

"How so?" asked Blaise.

"She has a fire about her that I find quite intriguing."

"So is that what you complimented her about? Her fire?"

"No I complimented her about another thing that intrigues me."

"And what would that be?"

"Her kick ass body and all of its glory."

"Yes, I must agree she does have a very nice body. For a girl."

"Even you, a gay man, must admit that she has an amazing body."

"Fine, she has an amazing body. Happy?"

"That I was right, very much so."

"You know, I think Ginny hates you more then Granger does."

"No way. She was just upset then. You know it was just a little while after Potter broke up with her when I had my little confrontation with her. No, if she was in a better mood, I would have been able to sweet talk her more. I probably would have been able to get her into bed. "

"Really? Are you sure?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Completely."

"Sure enough to bet money on it?" Blaise asked with a very Draco like smirk.

"What are you thinking Zabini?"

"How about if you shag Ginny Weasley I will give you 200 galleons."

"What are the conditions?"

"You can't use any charms or potions to make her fall for you, you have to use the charm you were graced with. You cannot tell anyone, including her, about the bet. You can't have help from anyone. And you have until Midnight on New Years Eve to do it."

Draco thought about this for a moment. It sounded like an amazing challenge to him. Not only would it be fun, but shagging Ginny would have multiple bragging rewards to him. Not only will he be able to brag to Ron about sleeping with his baby sister, but he will also be able to brag about the fact that he had sex with the hottest girl in school. He may be a Malfoy, but he is still a man and knows which girl is the hottest in school and it is definitely her. Plus, he would be able to brag about the fact that he would be the first person in the entire school to have sex with her. No matter what the rumors say, Draco could always tell that Ginny and Harry never did anything. To him it was a shame to see such a beautiful body go to waste.

"Fine deal. But…"

"But what?" Blaise asked annoyed.

"But what if we upped the stakes?" Draco asked smirking.

"What are you think in that sexy blond head of yours?"

"First of all, only girls are allowed to call me sexy. Sorry to crush your dreams. Second, how about if I win, you have to give me your apartment in Diagon Ally."

"Why would you want that?'

"So that I can stay away from my parents until the war is over and I can have the manor all to myself. Besides your is the best apartment in Diagon Ally. I wouldn't want any other place to live after I leave here."

"And what if I win?"

"Well what would you like Zabini."

"How about if I win you have to give me your private suite."

"You sure you are going to want to spend the rest of the year living with Granger?"

"We only have to share the common room. And it will be better than rooming Crabbe and Goyle. Even Granger isn't as annoying as those two. Did you know they actually asked me what it means to be gay."

"Yeah that sounds like something they would say."

"I swear they get stupider by the moment."

"Well, you have got yourself a deal Zabini."

"Fine, deal. I can't wait until I have my own room and you have to once again room the those oafs Crabbe and Goyle."

"In your dreams Zambini. For two reasons. One, a Malfoy never loses. And two what I want I get and I want that apartment. And to get that, I need to win this bet, so I'm going to win this bet."

"Whatever you say Draco. Whatever you say. But let me ask you this, is the apartment all you want?"

Draco did not know how to answer. He just ignored Blaise and finished his meal.


	4. Confessions

A/N: So I decided to combine my old chapter 4 and chapter 5 into one chapter. Thought it would be better this way. Enjoy and always, please review!!!!

**Reviews**

_FreezingFire81_- I am glad you loved it

_foxgodess07_- I am not exactly sure if it will or will not end badly, but I like the idea of Draco getting his butt kicked. Thanks for the alert I hope you enjoy how I make the story progress.

* * *

Things get worse before they get better

And when they do, remember who pushed you down,

And who helped you back up.

* * *

I _believe_ that two people **are**  
_**connected**_ at the heart. And it  
doesnt matter _what_ you do,  
or who **you** are, or where you  
live; there are no boundries or  
_barriers_. If two people are destined  
to be together.. **they** will be

* * *

November 3

Ginny sat in potions class, not really caring what was going on. Ever since Slughorn started working as the Potions Master she didn't need to try as hard. Everyone knew that he favored some special people; and that Ginny was one of those special people. Although she always did well at brewing assignments and deserved every grade she got in the class, she tended to tune out whenever Professor Slughorn started to lecture.

"Now, since last class we started working on antidotes for poisons, I thought we would continue with antidotes but for animal attacks. On page 311 you will find the recipe for a cure to a magical snake bite. You may use the rest of the time to brew the potion. After you are finished please leave me a vile of your brew on my desk with your name on it. After that you may leave. Now begin."

Ginny opened her book and looked at the potion. It seemed simple enough. She should have it done within the hour. She gathered her ingredients and noticed she was missing one.

"Hey Luna do you have any valerian root left I'm all out?"

"Ya, here you go." Said Luna Lovegood, also known as Loony Lovegood to most of the school, but not to Ginny, Luna was Ginny's best friend and she could tell Luna anything.

"I love how easy this course has gotten since Slughorn took over." Said Luna as she worked, "It is so much easier than when Snape was teaching."

"Tell me about it." Replied Ginny.

"So how are you doing Ginny."

"I am okay Luna."

"Are you sure? You had a tough day yesterday. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not here. I do not need everyone listening in to my private love life. After class?"

"Sure." They finished their potions in silence and left class as quickly as they could.

Ginny and Luna walked quietly to the fourth floor. They walked to a very special place; a place only they knew about. A place all their own. In their second year, Luna usually kept to herself, wondering the castle looking for anything mysterious. When one day she came upon a room hidden behind a bookshelf. She used it whenever she needed it. For studying or just for being alone. It was perfect for a girl who wasn't always welcome in her own common room. When Luna started gaining a close relationship with Ginny, she showed Ginny her special place. It was always perfect when the two had to talk about something important.

When they finally reached their destination, they pulled on the book 'Tales of a Dragon' and a large doorway appeared. They walked into the beautiful room and sealed the door. As Ginny looked around she saw the familiar room in all of its magic. It was set up like a small sitting room. It had a large cushy couch and two inviting chairs. They were all set up around a beautiful fireplace that Ginny could probably stand up in. The celing was enchanted just like the Great Hall and the colors of the room were maroon and gold. This made the girls believe that Godric Gryffindor had made this room himself.

"So what is up Gin?" Luna asked as she sat down on the couch and Ginny sat next to her.

"Harry's gone."

"I know that Ginny. I meant how are you dealing with it?"

"Surprisingly well." Ginny said with a smile, "I realized something after he broke up with me."

"What is that?"

"He was keeping me from falling in love with other guys. When I was in relationships with other guys before I started dating Harry, he was still always on my mind. He would show interest in me but would never make a move. So when I was with other guys I would always think 'should I move forward or wait for Harry?' and my answer was always the same; I waited."

"That makes sense I guess." Luna answered. "You always seemed to be waiting for him."

"Exactly. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I am sick of waiting. He made me wait for so long and when things get a little rough he pushes me away. I want a guy who wants to pull me closer when things are going wrong in his life. That the guy I want."

"And you deserve him Ginny. But Harry is under so much stress. Maybe after all of this war stuff is through he will not push you away anymore."

"But I do not want to wait anymore. I waited throughout my entire school career and I am sick of it. We do not even know how long it is going to be until the war is finally over. A year? Two years? Maybe it will be even longer than that. And I am not going to wait that long to fall in love."

"Are you saying you were not in love with Harry."

"He never gave me the chance to see if I could fall in love with him."

"I see."

"Luna, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course Ginny."

"Do you believe in soul mates?"

"Yes actually I do."

"Well I realized yesterday that Harry is not mine."

"And how did you come to this conclusion?"

"Do you really think it should be this hard to have happiness with your soul mate?"

"No probably not."

"Exactly. I understand there will be complications and fights in a relationship. But I do not think it should take years on end for a relationship to finally work out."

"It makes sense Ginny."

"My real soul mate is out there somewhere. And I am going to find him. And I do know one thing."

"What is that?"

"He is going to be like nothing I ever expected to fall in love with. And that is what is going to make him perfect for me."


	5. Thinking

A/N: Five chapters in one night! I am so proud of myself. This one is kind of short, but the chapters will get longer I promise. Please read and review!!!!

* * *

If you want what you've never had

You have to do what you've never done

* * *

November 3

Draco sat in Transfiguration class. He was suppose to be listening to Professor McGonagall, who was giving a lecture about transfiguring a duck into a watch. Draco knew how important this spell was for his N.E.W.T.s. He knew it was vital for him to perfect this spell to be able to pass his transfiguration N.E.W.T. And although he used to care immensely about his grades, right now it was not his priority. Today, his priority was the bet and winning it.

For him, everything was riding on this bet. He needed that apartment. He need to get away from his parents until this war was finally over and they got what they deserved. That apartment secured him a place away from his abusive father and suppressed mother. The only problem was, he could not think of anyway to get Ginny to have sex with him. He may have been cocky with Blaise, but now that he really thinks about it, it is going to take more than sweet talking Ginny to get her to give it up.

"Mr. Malfoy……Mr. Malfoy!" yelled Professor McGonagall, snapping Draco out of his daydream.

"Yes Professor?"

"Mr. Malfoy, why haven't you successfully transfigured your duck?"

"I-I-I-" stuttered Draco.

"Ten points from Slytherin for not paying attention. For now, Mr. Zabini can help you learn the spell, at least had the decency to pay attention." McGonagall walked away leaving Draco sneering and Blaise laughing.

"Shut up Zabini. I was doing something more important then turning a stupid duck into a watch."

"And what is more important than Transfiguration Class?" teased Blaise, "Honestly Draco where are your priorities?"

"In the right place trust me."

"Thinking about the bet?" Blaise asked seriously.

"It's none of your business what I am thinking about."

"If it is about the bet, then it is my business."

"Fine. I will tell you what I'm thinking if you tell me what you where thinking about."

"Why do you care?" Blaise asked nervously.

"It's only fair." Draco said with a fake smile.

""Fine," said Blaise, "I was thinking about the guy I like."

"Who is he?"

"Now do I really have to tell you that?"

"Yes."

"It's Ron Weasley."

"No way!" Draco said, "You have a thing for Weasley?"

"Yah, he's cute and nice and I like that. Like you said before, not all Weasley's are alike."

"How do you even know he is gay?"

"I cannot confirm it, but I have a feeling he might be."

"Well that would explain a lot." Draco said with a laugh.

"Now tell me what you were thinking." Blaise said quickly changing the subject.

"Fine. I was devising a plan to win the bet."

"Really? Come up with anything good?"

"Honestly, no. I cannot think of anyway to get that girl to hop in the sack with me."

"Lovely wording Draco."

"Well its true."

"Well have you ever considered being nice to her?"

"Good god that is a scary thought?"

"I thought you said she intrigued you?"

"I did. But I've never been nice to her, I wouldn't know where to start."

"Well I cannot help you there. That would be out of step for the bet. Pushing you to win. What person in their right mind would do that."

"Actually, I think I might have a good idea." Draco said with a smirk.

"Really what is it?"

"You will see soon enough."

"Oh come on that's not fair. I told you everything. Well, almost everything. I didn't think you would want to hear the details of my thoughts." Blaise said with a smirk.

"And for that I am truly grateful. But trust me; you will see my plan unravel soon."


	6. A Soul's Gift

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I wanted to put more detail in this chapter then I had before. Hopefully I did a good job. Enjoy and as always please, please, please review!!!

**Reviews**

_Foxgodess07_- thanks for the encouragement

_OthTwilightHP- _I am glad you are enjoying it so far. Hope you enjoy the rest of it!

Also, I am still looking for a beta if anyone is interested!

* * *

They'll pass each other in the hall

And they'll both exchange glances,

But don't speak to each other cause

There're both afraid of taking chances.

* * *

November 3

Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table staring at her chicken. She really didn't have a appetite. After everything she had been through and realized in the past couple days the last thing she wanted was to sit and eat dinner with Ron and Hermione. She knew what they were thinking right now. That Ginny was all broken up about Harry leaving her. But they did not know the truth; and Ginny did not want them to know the truth. If they knew she was already ready to fall in love with someone else there would be hell for her to pay. All Hermione would talk about is how Ginny is feeling vulnerable and that she was not thinking rationally. Ron would probably think she just wants to have a rebound hookup; which was far from the truth. Those two would never understand how she truly felt. And she did not want to sit through listening to them tell her how she is feeling or how she should be feeling; only Ginny could decide that.

So here she sat trying her hardest to avoid eye contact. All she had to do was get through this uncomfortable dinner and then she would not have to face these two for the rest of the night.

"Gin, are you ok?" asked Hermione.

"Yah, just not hungry I guess." Ginny sighed.

"Does this lose of appetite have anything to do with a certain boy leaving?" asked Ginny's older brother, Ron Weasley.

"No, Ron that is not it." Ginny replied, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Are you sure? Because no one would blame you…"

"Yes I am sure! Now just leave me alone!" snapped Ginny, making Ron scared that Ginny would put a hex on him.

"God Ginny you do not have to bite my head off. I was just letting you know that I am here for you during this time of hurt…"

"Good god Ron the last person I want sympathy from is you.'

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Ask Ron, who was a little offended.

Just then hundreds of owls swooped into the Great Hall dropping letters, papers, and packages to people, allowing Ginny to ignore Ron's question; that was the last thing she wanted to answer.

Since Ginny wasn't expecting anything she just kept starring at her chicken. But then a small, brown owl swooped down and landed right in front of her. He had a small wrapped package with a note tied to his left foot. She did not know what to do. Her initial thought was that this must be a mistake; she did not even recognize the owl. She knew it wasn't from any of her family members or friends. She also knew she had not ordered anything recently. So her first thought was to open the card and see who it was really meant for. She untied the package and note from the owl's leg, gave him a little bit of her chicken, and he then flew away. She put the package aside and read the note:

To: Ginerva Molly Weasley

From: A Secret Admirer

Ginny was shocked. She had just broken up with Harry yesterday and already someone was trying to make a move on her. She was shocked, but at the same time flattered and excited. This was exactly what she needed; someone that she could have a real relationship with. Maybe this secret admirer was the person she is really suppose to fall in love with. She couldn't help it if she was a hopeless romantic; this is something some girls just dream about. And it was happening to her! Little plain Ginny Weasley. She couldn't believe someone wanted her!

"Who is it from Gin?" asked Ron, snapping Ginny out of her thoughts.

"I don't know, it does not say." Ginny answered. She put the small piece of parchment down and picked up the package. She ripped apart the paper to reveal a small jewelry box. When she opened it she revealed the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was made of crystal and carved into the shape of a long stemmed rose. It hung from a short silver chain, so that when she wore it, it would hang just below her neck, so it would always be seen no matter what shirt she wore.

"What is in the box Ginny?" Asked Ron.

"A necklace." Ginny answered, raising the necklace up so both Ron and Hermione could get a good look at it.

"Oh My God!" Hermione said, pretty loud but luckily not a lot of people were listening.

"What?" Ginny asked confused. Was it so shocking that another guy besides Harry might actually like her?

"That's a soul crystal Ginny."

"What is a soul crystal?" Ginny asked.

"It is a very special necklace. The crystals are crafted by fairies. The fairies weave their own magic into the crystal, so it can show off different things to other people by lighting up different colors."

"What kind of things does it show off?"

"Really it only shows off different moods that you are feeling. And it only shines when those feelings are very strong. So like extreme happiness, anger, or passion are some examples of strong feelings. "

"Cool." Ginny said while admiring the necklace. She had never seen so much detail carved into one little crystal before.

"You do not understand Ginny," Hermione said, "Soul crystals are really rare. They are only soll in high end magical jewelry stores. They are at least 400 galleons."

"Wow! Someone must feel really bad about breaking up with you." Said Ron, while eating a piece of chicken.

"What are you talking about Ron?'

"There is only one person we know that could afford that necklace."

"You think Harry sent it to me?"

"Of course he sent it to you. He must want you to know he still loves you."

"It is not from Harry Ron." answered Ginny.

"And how do you know that?"

"Look at this note. This is not Harry's handwriting."

"And how do you know Harry's handwriting?" asked Hermione.

"Here look at this note he sent me yesterday and the note that came wit the necklace," Ginny said, placing both notes in front of them, "Does that look like his handwriting?"

"No." they both answered together.

"Told you so." replied Ginny. She took the necklace out of the box and put it on. This was her first step at finding the one for her. She smiled as her necklace glowed a bright yellow. I guess now she knew what one color meant: yello=happiness.

As Ginny opened her gift, Draco was watching from across the Great Hall. He saw her face light up with happiness when she opened the box. He loved seeing the shocked expression on her face. It made him smirk uncontrollably.

"What are you smirking at Draco?" asked Blaise. Nothing could get by him.

"Just watching my plan unfold."

"What are you talking about?"

"I sent her a little gift letting her know she had a secret admirer."

"Oh, so you are playing that card."

"Yes I thought it would be a good way to get her interested in me before actual finding at that it is me. Might make it easier to entice her when I reveal myself later."

"Good plan."

"Thank you." Draco said triumphantly.

"So what did you get her? Candy? Flowers? Or anything else along those cliché lines."

"Actually I got her a soul crystal."

"A soul crystal? But those re like 400 galleons!"

"442 to be exact."

"Wow, I guess we both have things for Weasley's then." Blaise implied.

"I do not have a thing for Ginny. I only did it to win the bet and besides what is 400 galleons to me?"

"Ginny."

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"You called her Ginny."

"So?"

"When have you ever called her Ginny? It has always been Weasley."

"Well…maybe I am just getting used to calling her Ginny so when I confront her she will think I am actually interested."

"Yeah, maybe." Blaise said doubtingly.


	7. Mistake or Opportunity?

A/N: One more chapter. And more to come. I hope you all enjoy it. But please, please review. Enjoy!

**Reviews**

_Foxgodess07_- He is totally in denial!! I am glad you picked up on it.

* * *

Its better to regret a mistake

Than to regret never taking the opportunity

* * *

Thursday, November 3

Ginny sat at the corner table in the library attempting to write a Herbology. So far she was having very little luck getting the two page paper done. She had more important things on her mind than writing a paper on mandrake roots. She really did not care about the annoying plants. All she cared about at the moment was her necklace. She had to find out who sent it to her. Her initial thought was to sit back and wait for him to come to her. But come on, that was far from her personality. She was an over-obsesser and she could not do anything about it.

She always admired and loved this necklace. She still remembers the first time she saw it. It was the last Hogsmade trip. Harry had taken her out to lunch and they went walking after. Wile walking, Ginny noticed the necklace in the window of a high end jewelry store. Of course Harry then proceeded to say that the necklace was to simple and over priced and that he didn't understand how she could admire something so simple looking. But what he didn't understand was that is what Ginny loved about the necklace. It was simple looking but could represent so much. It was shaped like the most romantic flower there is. She loved it just for its shape. But now she loved it even more, since she knew how truly special it really was.

Of course the moment of admiring it had turned sour when Malfoy had strutted over to the window personally to make fun of her. He then proceeded to tell her how she would have to sell herself into prostitution to ever be able to afford that necklace. That boy could be so arrogant sometimes. She never understood him. She never knew how someone so beautiful on the outside could be so cruel on the inside.

But that event was behind her. She had the necklace now, and she needed to find out who sent it. She didn't even understand who would want to spend so much money on her. She loved that she had the necklace, but still. Who would want to give her this necklace? She never thought she was worth it. What confused her even more was who else knew about her loving this necklace. The only people that saw her admiring the necklace was Harry and Malfoy. She already ruled Harry out as the sender and she was positive it was not Malfoy, so who?

"Hey Ginny," Said Luna, who was all of a sudden next to Ginny, snapping her out of her confusion, "Sorry I'm late. I got wrapped up in a Quibbler article and just lost track of time."

"It's ok. I haven't done anything except write my name and the title on a piece of parchment."

"Then what have you been doing for the past 20 minutes?"

"Just been thinking."

"About?" Luna asked curiously.

"My necklace and who sent it to me, miss I need to know everything."

"Little snippy are we."

"Just frustrated. I really want to know who sent me this necklace."

"Isn't it obvious? Harry gave it to you as a sorry gift. He knew you would like it. He knows you really well so he knew you loved this necklace."

"It wasn't Harry though. I know Harry's handwriting and it is not his on the not that it came with.."

"Are you sure?" Luna asked.

"You don't think I don't know my ex-boyfriends handwriting." Ginny said frusterated, "Besides when he saw me admiring it he basically said it was overpriced and cheap looking."

"Oh. I see."

"Yeah. So now I am using all of my energy to figure out who sent me this necklace."

"Anyone else see you admire it?"

"Just Malfoy. I highly doubt it was him."

"Yeah. Maybe Harry told someone about it. Or someone saw you looking at it and you didn't even notice that person standing there?"

"Yeah, maybe."

* * *

Draco sat at a table across the library. He was about to execute the next step in his plan. He knew exactly how to make her fall for him; without her actually know that it was him. It would be his decision when it was the right time for Ginny to know that it was him. Right now, this was the perfect way for her to get to know him; and she was actually going to get to know the real him. It may seem easier to make up some fake personality. But for some reason he wanted her to know the real him. He believed it was so she would gain his trust, but in the back of his mind her was thinking differently.

But right now he needed to execute his plan. He took the piece of parchment out of his bag. He reread the note many times before folding it into a paper crane. He took a deep breath and with a small smirk, disappeared into the stacks of books.

* * *

Ginny and Luna were working on their essays when a small piece of parchment, folded in the shape of a crane, landed right in front of Ginny. Ginny looked around for anyone who could have sent the note over, but no one was around. All she could see around her was books. She did not know what to do. The first thought was that it was from her secret admirer, and she knew she was probably right. Luna looked up from her paper and noticed Ginny staring at the paper crane.

"How did you make that?" She asked.

"I didn't. It just flew over here. I do not know what direction it came from, it just landed here. I think it's a note.'

"Well open it and read it!" Luna said enthusiastically.

Ginny picked the note up and took a deep breath. She carefully unfolded the note and read it.

Dear Ginny,

I hope you liked you present. I knew you would love it. You have caught my eye this year. Everything about you intrigues me. I see a fire in you; a fire no one else can see. All I want is to get to know you. I want to know everything about you. If you want to know everything about me, then write a note and leave it on the table. And don't try and hid to see if I go and get it; because I am sending someone else to pick it up for me. I hope you write back

From

Your secret admirer

PS: I hope you didn't think I was Harry, because that would be a real insult.

"What does it say?" asked Luna anxiously.

"Read for yourself." Ginny said and handed her the parchment.

"Wow."

"Tell me about it. No one has ever told me I have a fire in me. It gave me butterflies reading that."

"So What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to write him back."

"Really? Without even knowing who he is?"

"But that's the thrill of it. Not knowing who I am writing to. I love it. Besides I said I wanted to find my soul mate. Maybe this is him. And I am not going lose this opportunity to get to know him just because I am scared."

"Good point." Replied Luna.

So Ginny got to work. She put her Herbology paper away and took out a fresh piece of parchment. She did not know what to say, so she wrote the first things that came to her mind. After a while and a few pieces of parchment, she finally had the perfect letter to leave him. She folded it up into a paper triangle and left it on the table.

"Ready to go Luna?" said Ginny after packing away the last of her books.

"Yup." Luna replied, standing up and picking up her book bag.

The two girls started to walk away together, when then Ginny pulled Luna into a row of books.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just want to see who comes to get the letter."

"He already said he was going to send someone else to get it."

"I know. But maybe he was bluffing." Ginny said turning toward Luna and away from the table.

"I don't think he was bluffing."

"Why not?"

"Well, because a first year just picked it up."

"Oh, okay let's go."

* * *

Draco was being very impatient waiting for that stupid first year to retrieve Ginny's letter. He wondered what she wrote to him. He wondered if she was interested or just told him off. But what he did know was he could not wait to read the note she left him. He did not know why he felt excited; but he did.

It seemed like hours until that little first year finally arrived back with a folded triangle in his hand.

"Finally," said Draco, "What took you so long?"

"Whatever just pay me." Said the snippy little first year; it seems like she had an attitude more like a Slytherin than a Ravenclaw.

"Here, four galleons just like I promised. Now leave." He said. The little first year walked away and Draco sat back down and unfolded the parchment. It read:

Dear secret admirer,

First thing I want to say is thank you for this amazing gift. I have loved this necklace since the moment I saw it in a jewelry store window. It's beautiful and I love it. Second, I do not even know what to call you. I do not even know who you are, but like I intrigue you, you intrigue me. I want to get to know you. But the first thing I want to know is this: what is this fire you see in me. I never thought of me with a hidden fire, but if you see it, I would love for you to tell me about it. Also, I would love to know what made you recognize me now. What changed so much? Please write back soon. I cannot wait to hear from you.

Sincerely,

Ginny

Draco folded the letter and put it in his pocket. He then picked up his bag and headed back for the dungeons, to start writing his next letter.


	8. Love Letters

A/N: This chapter was not in the original story, but I thought it would be a cute idea to just have a chapter which is all letters. I hope everyone enjoys it. Now please people review. I want to know if my rewrites are going okay. And I love to hear critiques so please speak your mind. Enjoy!!!

_GodessOfTheNight3_- Thanks for adding me to your favorites and alerts. I would love to know what you think so do not be afraid to review. Thanks!!!

_foxgodess7_- Don't worry more romance to come.

_Blockhead77_- thanks for adding me to your alert list!!!

* * *

Passion is knowing what you want

And never stopping until you have it

* * *

Friday, November 4th 12:30 pm

Dear Ginny,

Call me whatever you like; you will know my name when you meet me. Now when it comes to the fire, all I can say is I see it in you all of the time. It is in your eyes an it burns there whenever I am around you. This fire shows me how much passion you have toward everything you do. And this was one of the things that interested me to make a move on you. Also the fact that you have a beautiful and, if this is not to out of line, kick ass body. But of course, that fire is what mainly attracts me to you. I want to get to know what ignites the fire. I want to know what keeps it burning. And maybe one day I will be one of those things that ignites the fire within you.

Your,

Secret admirer.

* * *

Friday November 4th 6:00 pm

Dear admirer,

I guess this is what I will be calling you until we finally meet. You talk about this fire in my eyes, but you are the first person to ever notice it. But you are right, I am a very passionate person. I can be passionate about anything and anyone that are important to me. And I also hope that one day you will, as you say, ignite the fire within me. Also, I am flattered that you think I have a kick ass and beautiful body. I honestly do not see it. I wish I could say you also have a beautiful and sexy body, but since I do not know what you look like, I cannot say that you are. I cannot wait to hear from you again.

Ginny

* * *

Sunday November 6th 2:00 pm

Dear Ginny,

I am sorry it took me so long to respond. I had an essay to write over the weekend and my grades are pretty important to me. Especially since I have been on thin ice with the professor I had to write this essay for. Well let start by telling you this; I also have a very nice body. I believe you will be very happy when you finally meet me. I actually have one question for you; are you over Harry or am I wasting my time. I could see really liking you, but I do not waste my time on lost causes and I do not want to be your rebound guy. Please let me know.

Sincerely,

Your very anxious admirer

* * *

Monday November 7th 4:00 pm

Dear my anxious admirer,

Nothing to be anxious about, I am completely over Harry. I know it seems like I am moving to fast getting over him. But something I realized was that I was never in love with him. I cannot believe I am telling someone I do not even know this, but I know Harry isn't the man I am meant to spend the rest of my life with. He may seem perfect to other girls, but when you finally date him you start to realize that h is distant and might have a fear of commitment. Everyone thought we were madly in love, but he never gave me the chance to fall in love, let alone be madly in love. I want to find a guy who wants me for me and doesn't push me away. Everyone thinks I am the littlest Weasley who is innocent and follows around Harry Potter like a little puppy. But all I want is a guy to see me as an individual. That's all I have ever wanted. Sorry to pour my heart out, but even though I do not know your face, you are the only person in my life that I could tell this to. It is so easy for me to confess everything to you. I hope I do not regret telling you all of this. But I have a feeling I will not.

Write back soon,

Ginny

* * *

Tuesday November 8th 1:00 pm

Dear Ginny,

I am glad you are able to confess so much to me. I promise you will not regret telling me anything. All your secrets are safe with me. It is good to know you are not like everyone expects you to be. That is another thing that attracted me to you. I knew that you were different from your siblings in some ways, and that is why I want to get to know you so bad. I know what it is like to be labeled because of your family. So many people have pre judged me just because of my family members. I just wish they could see me for who I really am; I want you to see me for who I really am. I know this may be a little premature, but maybe I could be that guy who sees you for you. I already do. Also, I am very happy to hear that you were never in love with Harry. Honestly, I think you were to good for him. He would of never been able to keep up with the passion that is inside you; just waiting to burst. I can not wait to experience all of the passions you hold inside of you. Please write soon. I wait restlessly for your response.

Your secret admirer

* * *

Wednesday November 9th 3:30 pm

Dear my amazing admirer,

You really know how to make a girls heart flutter. You are right, I do have a lot of passion; but I hide most of it inside. I always thought my parents would be upset if I ever went after anything I was passionate about. But maybe you will be the guy who shows me how to go after your passions. I need someone to teach me. I am also glad to know that someone actually wants to see me for me; and not see me for my family. Just that alone makes me want to kiss you. I need to know who you are. This whole secrecy thing is driving me insane. I want to see your face, hear your voice, look into your eyes; I just want to know who you are. Please at least give a clue as to who you are. I need to know who you are.

Yours,

Ginny

* * *

Thursday November 10th 2:45 pm

Dearest Ginny,

I will do more then give you a clue. I want to spend some real time with you. So I was wondering if you would like to join me on the next Hogsmade trip. I would love to spend the day with you. Please let me know if you would like to come and where to meet you.

Anxiously awaiting your reply,

Your secret admirer

* * *

Friday November 11th 7:15 pm

Dear admirer,

I would love to finally meet you. I cannot wait to know who you really are. Meet me in front of the shrieking shack at 12. I am counting down the hours.

Yours,

Ginny


	9. A Chance

A/N: For some reason this chapter took me a while to rewrite, so let me know if I did okay. Also, I am still looking for a beta. Anyone interested please message me!!! Review and enjoy!!!!

**Reviews**

_Foxgodess07_- I hope This chapter does not disappoint you. But trust me hurt will come in later chapters….probably

_Jaded Jess_- I am glad you love this story. Thanks for adding me to your favorites

_Fairgirl_- I am glad you liked the plot. Thanks for reading Alice.

* * *

All I'm asking for is one night together.  
Just you and me alone, and if you can  
honestly tell me you don't feel anything  
for me after that, I'll finally let you go.

i _love_ him, i really do . .  
but i keep coming _back_  
to four _little_ words - -  
if only he knew

Ever since i met you .. it just  
hasn't been the same ; all i've  
been doing - is putting hearts  
around your name.

* * *

Saturday November 12th

Ginny was standing in front of the Shrieking Shack waiting for her date to show up. She was excited to finally meet him. After receiving all of those beautiful letters, all she could think of was how amazing this guy seemed to be. Everything was moving so fast she couldn't believe it was all real. I guess the saying is true; when one door closes a window opens, so jump. Ginny was ready to jump. She had never done anything risky in her life; and she was sick of it. It was time for her to take control of her life, and this was the first step.

Of course, she was still nervous. Every minute she waited for this guy, he stomach tightened more and more. She kept thinking about some of the secrets she had told him in those letters. About her relationship with Harry and her hopes and dreams, everything she was afraid to tell her friends she told this random guy. All she hoped was that she would not regret taking this chance on someone.

"Hey Weasley what's going on?" came the cold voice of Draco Malfoy, who was walking right toward her, with an unusual smirk on his face. Ginny almost mistook it as a smile.

"Go away Malfoy, I'm meeting someone here and I don't need you to ruin it."

"Really your meeting someone?"

"Yes, I have a date."

"Really. Is he good looking?'

"I do not understand why you care so much. But if you must know, I do not know what he looks like."

"Well, knowing your taste he is probably tall, blonde, awesome body…"

"Oh my god its you!" Ginny shrieked.

"Yes it is. Surprised?"

"Shocked is a better word. Disgusted is the next word that comes to mind.'

"Okay, now I can see why you are shocked, but disgusted is just a little strong don't you think."

"No I do not. After everything you have done to me for the past six years, how can I not be disgusted that the son of a death eater is the one that has been sending me love letters for the past week."

"I promise you everything I said in those letters…."

"Why would you do that? I never thought sending love letters to a girl who just broke up with her boyfriend was your style. I knew you were mean and liked to see me suffer but I didn't think you would toy with someone's emotions like this!"

"First of all you told me you were relieved Harry broke up with you…"

"We are not here two seconds and you are already using those letters against me."

"I am not using them against you. I was just stating fact. A smart girl like you knows deep down I was not using that fact against you. Right?" Ginny nodded in agreement. Even she couldn't deny that she had said that.

"Second of all, I would never toy with your emotions like that. I had promised you in my letters, you can trust me."

"How can I trust you? You're the son of a Death Eater and will probably be one by the time you leave school."

"Ginny," Draco said with a serious look on his face, "I am nothing like my father. You can trust me on that. The last person I would ever want to end up like is that cold hearted bastard. I even told you in a letter, I know what it is liked to be labeled because of your family. I also remember saying I wanted you to get to kknow the real me. Do you remember me saying that?" Ginny nodded weakly in response.

"Well the guy in those letters is the real me. Come on Ginny, I really do like you. I meant everything I said in those letters. I want to get to know you. I want to know about your life and dreams. I want to know that passion hidden inside of you. And I know deep down you want to know if I am really like that guy that sent you those letters. And I promise you will not be disappointed. Come on Gin, don't you think you could give me a chance?"

Ginny thought for a minute. She had no idea what to do. So many thoughts were running through her head. I mean this is Draco Malfoy. This is a boy who has teased her family relentlessly. A boy who always believed she was below him. She couldn't help admit to herself that she was attracted to him. All she was picturing right now was him without a shirt on; and just that thought got her a little aroused. And he did have a valid point. She really did want to know if Malfoy was truly that guy that was portrayed in the letters. He had shown a different side of himself to her in those letters. And not giving him a chance may be just as hurtful if he were to use her secrets against her. A chance is something every person should get. And she was going to give one to Draco Malfoy, of all people.

"Fine. I'll hang out with you today, but if you are out of line just one time I swear I will…."

"You don't have to finish that sentence. I understand. Come on lets go." Grabbing her hand he walked her into the village.

* * *

Blaise was in Honeydukes pretending to look for candy. In reality, he was watching Ron in the not creepy stalker way. He was finally ready to make his move. He was hoping it would be today, but he did not want to do it in front of Hermione. How awkward would that be; trying to pick up a guy in front of his ex girlfriend. It would already be awkward enough, no need to add Hermione to the mix.

Blaise wasn't even 100 percent positive Ron was even gay. All he knew was he had a feeling that he might be; and he was praying to god that this feeling was correct. He had never felt this way about a guy before. Sure he had gone out with a few guys over the past few years, but none he had ever wanted to get serious about. But when he thought about Ron, all he could see was the possibility of an amazing relationship. He was finally thinking about a serious relationship, but there was still the chance of being shot down.

But this was not like Blaise. He had never had problems hitting on guys before; even ones he knew were straight. But this felt different to him. He did not want to get shot down by a guy he liked this much. But he was still Blaise Zabini, and no matter what he was still gonna make his move today. He would just have to wait until they split up….they would eventually….. hopefully.

* * *

Ron was with Hermione picking out candy in Honeydukes. Even though he had broken up with her at the beginning of the year, they were still very good friends. Actually he was very surprised that she took it so well. He half expected her to never talk to him again. But this was good, this was the way he wanted it. Because if she found out the true reason why he broke up with her, she really wouldn't talk to him anymore. Ron had told Hermione that they didn't have a lot in common and he just wanted to be friends. That was a lie. The truth was he was gay. Right now no one knew, not even his family. He wanted to keep it a secret for a little while. He had finally admitted it to himself that he was gay over the summer and was completely fine with it; he just did not think other people would see it the same way.

To tell you the truth, Ron already had a crush on someone. A huge crush actually. He was falling hard for Blaise Zabini and he did not know what to do. Ron already knew Blaise was gay, the whole school did. But Ron also knew Blaise had never been in a serious relationship; something Ron was really looking for. The last thing he wanted was to be shot down. So he silently suffered; not making a move on a guy he could see himself really liking. Nope, instead he was hanging out with his ex girlfriend, listening to her talk about something annoying, while he pictured Blaise in a swimsuit. My, his life was pitiful.

"Ron?" asked Hermione, snapping Ron out of his Blaise thoughts.

"Yeah Hermione?"

"Do you mind if I leave. I need to get some books and school supplies and I know you hate that stuff."

"No it's ok, I don't mind let me just pay for my candy and we can go." Ron said.

"No, Ron, I don't want to mess up the rest of your trip. I'll just go by myself and meet you back at the castle.

"Ok." Ron answered confused.

"Bye." Hermione said while walking out the door.

This was Blaise's chance. Hermione had just left, leaving Ron alone. 'I will just go up to him and talk.' Blaise thought while approaching Ron, 'God, he is so cute, I mean look at that hair.'

"Hey Ron." Said Blaise nicely.

"Hey Blaise what's up?" said Ron nervously. He did not understand why Blaise was talking to him. I mean his hair was probably a mess.

"Nothing just wandering around Hogsmade…alone."

"Yah that's probably what I'll be doing for the rest of the day."

"Hey, do you want to get a drink at the Three Broomsticks." Said Blaise, 'Please say yes please say yes…..' Blaise thought

"Really? You do know your asking me right?" Ron said with a smile.

"Of course I know I am asking you. I want to. So how about it?"

"Sure." Ron answered, "Let me just pay for my candy."

"No problem Blaise said with a smile. He could not believe this was happening. He watched Ron as he gathered his candy together and payed for it.

"All right lets go." Said Ron.


	10. An Interesting Day

A/N: here is the next chapter. Hope everyone likes it. Please review!!!!

* * *

love is about **taking risks**.  
the risk of _rejection_, the risk of  
heartbreak, the risk of **falling in  
love** & not being able to

* * *

Surprisingly Ginny was having a fun time with Draco. She didn't understand why, but he was actually being nice to her. He seemed just like the guy that wrote all of those beautiful letters. He didn't seem like the boy that made fun of her for loving the soul crystal necklace, but a man who would send it to her. He was listening to her, having conversations, asking her questions about her life. He had told the truth before; he wanted to get to know her. He wanted to know everything about her; and she was now not afraid to tell him everything.

He had easily gained her trust. But there was still one thing that worried Ginny; how long would it take him to lose it. She wanted to believe that he would never do anything to break her trust. But there was also part of her, and she didn't know how strong this part of her was, he believed it was only a matter of time before he crushed her. But she knew what she had to do. She had to take a chance on Draco. It was the only way she would be able to figure out if he is really the one for her. In her mind anything is possible; even falling for Draco Malfoy.

But the most surprising thing to Ginny was how easy it was to talk to Draco. It did not take her long to start opening up to him; after she realized how different he really was. She was now not afraid to tell him anything. She wasn't even able to do that with Harry. That was another difference; Harry never listened to Ginny. He already thought he knew everything he needed to know about her. But with Draco, he actually listened to her. A quality in him that was attracting him to her by the minute.

"So are you close to your brothers?" Draco asked while picking out some Berry Botts Every Flavored Beans while him and Ginny were looking around Honeydukes.

"Well I'm really close to Ron, Fred and George and I guess I'm pretty close with Bill and Charlie. But I'm not really that close with Percy. Besides he barely talks to my family anymore." answered Ginny, while looking at some Drooble's Blowing Gum.

"Why doesn't he talk to you guys anymore?"

"He thinks he is to good for us now that he works directly for the minister. But trust me even before that I was never close to him. He was always so uptight."

"Yeah he always did seem very straight laced when he was at school."

"Tell me about it. I mean I know when I have to do work, but I also know what it means to have fun. And when your definition of fun is organizing and color coding your sock drawer, you have real issues."

"Wow." Was all Draco could answer.

"Tell me about it. Once Fred and George tried to convince me he was adopted."

"Did you believe them?"

"I was seven. And they were making a valid point that his hair is a different shade of red then the rest of us. But still a seven year old will believe anything."

"True. Hey, do you want those?" asked Draco pointing to the pack of Drooble's that Ginny was holding in her hands.

"No, I was going to get them for Ron, but knowing him he was already in here." She answered putting the pack back on the shelf, "Besides, I don't like Drooble's very much."

"Do you want anything? I would really like to buy something for you."

"Haven't you spent enough on me?" Ginny asked pointing to her necklace, "Hey it's glowing."

"Oh yeah look at that."

"I wonder what the color lavender means."

"I have no idea."

"So you bought me the necklace without even wondering what the colors mean."

"I didn't care I just knew you wanted it."

"Mhm." Ginny answer. Even though he was acting nice, there was still some of that Malfoy arrogance in him. But combined with his charm and congeniality, it was actually kind of cute now.

"So what can I buy you now?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Sorry to tell you, but I can't be bought."

"Oh, you can't?"

"No."

"Then I'll have my necklace back." Draco said with a smirk.

"I accept generous gifts. And this necklace was a generous gift." Draco laughed and paid for his beans. They walked outside and around the village looking of another shop to go into.

"Anywhere else you would like to go?"

"Can we go in my brothers' store? I want to say hello to Fred."

"Sure." Draco had never told anyone but he really liked the twin's joke shop. They had great pranks. They walked into the very crowded store and headed strait for the check-out counter. Ginny went behind the counter and Draco stayed in front of it.

"Hey Michelle." Said Ginny to the young witch behind the counter.

"Hey Ginny what's up?"

"Nothing much. Is Fred here?"

"Your brother's busy right now. But he asked me to give you this." Michelle said handing Ginny a note.

The note read:

Dear Ginny,

Sorry I couldn't be out there, I'm a little busy right now. I heard about you and Harry and I'm sorry. If he broke up with you, then you're too good for him. You can take anything you like from the store free of charge. Hope to see you soon.

Love

Fred

PS: Heard about your necklace. Hope you find the person who sent it.

"That's weird." Ginny mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked sincerely.

"He asked me about the necklace you gave me."

"So?"

"I never told him about it. Has Ron been in here today?" Ginny asked Michelle.

"No honey sorry." answered Michelle, "I think you are the only sibling that has been in here all day."

"Then how does he know about it."

"Maybe Ron wrote him about it." Draco suggested.

"Ron only writes when he has to. But think I just realized how he found out. I'll talk to him about it later."

"Okay whatever you say." Draco said with a smile.

"He says I can take whatever I want." Ginny told Michelle.

"Yah, go ahead take whatever you like. Your friend can too."

"Thanks Michelle."

* * *

Ron and Blaise sat in a booth in the back corner of the Three Broomsticks. Both boys were nervous. They were spending time with the boy they liked; and it freaked them out. No one knew what to say. That sat in an awkward silence until the waitress finally came.

"What will you have?" asked the waitress.

"I'll have a Fire whiskey." Said Blaise, "Do you want anything Ron?"

"Yah, I'll have a fire whiskey too." Ron didn't usually drink but he was a little nervous and didn't want to look stupid in front of Blaise by ordering a weak butterbeer.

"So, how's school going?" asked Blaise, "Have you decided what you want as a job?"

"I either want to be a auror or a professional quiddich player."

"Those sound interesting. I could see you as a Quiddich player. You have the body for it."

"What about you?"

"I will probably be an auror."

"That's cool."

The drinks came and both boys took very, very long sips. They started talking about random things. School, the future, friends, family. By the second fire whisky it was very easy for them to talk with each other. They were getting comfortable around each other. Blaise was finally ready to make his move. Ron was tipsy from the drink and was looking adorable with his relaxed smile. He also felt pretty good tipsy. Easier to ask personal questions.

"So, Ron, why did you break up with Hermione?" Blaise asked casually.

"Oh, we didn't have a lot in common." Ron answered nervously.

"Do you like anyone else?" asked Blaise curiously.

"Yah actually I do."

"Who is it?"

"I really don't want anyone to know who he is."

"He?" Blaise asked

"What?"

"You said he?"

"I did?"

"Yeah. Was that a mistake or do you actually like a he?"

"Yeah I might."

"Well I might like a guy too." Blaise said with a flirtatious smile.

"And who might that be Blaise?"

"It is this adorable red head in our class. And I have liked him since the beginning of the year. And I am wondering if he likes me back." Blaise said, sliding his hands across the table and grabbing a hold of Ron's, "Do you think he likes me back?"

"I think he would be crazy not to." Ron said with a smile.

"I like you Ron."

"I like you Blaise."


	11. A Beautiful Smile

A/N: Here is the next chapter. It is a short one because it is kind of a transition chapter. Next one will be longer. Also, still looking for a beta. Hope everyone enjoys. Please Review!!!

**Reviews**

_Nina10966_- I do not know why Blaise is always gay. I have also noticed that some people write him as a girl. Which I find a little weird. Thanks for adding my to your favorites!!!

_fairgirl_- I am glad you like the Ron/Blaise thing. I am glad you liked it.

_Foxgodess07_- Maybe Fred does know about the necklace; maybe he doesn't. Guess your going to have to wait to find out. I am glad you enjoyed it!!!!

* * *

dont **know **if i [ _like_ you or [ _love_ you  
[ _want_ you or [ _need_ you all i know is  
the feeling i get when i see you is just'..  
_U n e x p l a i n a b l e _

* * *

November 5th

Draco and Ginny left the twins joke shop with a handful of pranks. For some odd reason, very, very, very odd reason, Draco was actually having a good time. He was enjoying learning about Ginny's life. What made it even better was he could finally be himself around her. He always felt that because she was a Weasley he had to be arrogant to her. In all honesty he never really hated the Weasleys; he could care less about how much money they had. He used to act that way because his father told him to, but he had never understood why. Now that he had gotten older, he has been able to become more like the person he wants to be; of course five years acting like his father did not help other people think he was changing his ways.

But with Ginny it all seemed different. She wanted to see the best in people; and she was willing to give him a chance. The last thing he wanted was to break that trust. But what he did know, deep down, that he was breaking it every minute he was still in the bet with Blaise. But he never wanted to admit it to himself. The only thought he tried to keep in his mind was that the trust she was giving him would make it that much easier to win.

"Hey," Draco said, "Do you want to get a drink at the Three Broomsticks?"

"Sure." Answered Ginny.

Ginny and Draco walked into the Three Broomsticks and tried to find a table through all of the students. While looking around she spotted her brother at a back table. It seemed he was holding hands with someone, but she could not make out who it was. But seeing this made her happy. She was glad he was finally moving on. It was time for him to be in a healthy relationship; and not whatever he was with Hermione. After looking round a bit more, Draco spoted a small table for two near the front.

"What will you have?" asked the waiter.

"I'll have a butterbeer." Said Ginny.

"Me too." Said Draco.

The waiter left leaving Ginny alone with Draco again. "So Ginny can you finally admit you are having fun?"

Ginny didn't really want to admit she was having fun with him. That would be playing right into his hands. Besides, she need to flirt more with him; and he was practically presenting the perfect opportunity to her. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"Well which one is it?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Do you really think I would tell you that when you have a smirk plastered to your face?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Well, how about this: when I see you smile, I will tell you if I am having a good time today."

"That's all I have to do? Smile?"

"Sincerely, but yes."

"Okay." Draco looked Ginny in the eye, and gave her a sweet genuine smile that almost made Ginny melt. She had never seen Draco Malfoy smile before. It also seemed like he had no problem smiling at her either. "Sincere enough?" he asked with a little laugh, still with his gorgous smile on.

"Yes, that is sincere." Ginny said, hoping she was not blushing too brightly.

"Do you like my smile Ginny?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because you are turning red," so much for not blushing, "And usually that means you like something."

"Yes, I do like your smile. I'll admit, I think it is beautiful. But I never thought you would find smiling so easy."

"It is smiling, it comes naturally."

"Well I never thought it would come so naturally to you."

"There are a lot of things about me you do not know Ginny. I told you I wanted you to get to know the real me. Well, the real me smiles at people."

"Well, I love your smile. And I am having an amazing time today."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I have never had this much fun on a date before."

"Well, I am having a great time too."

"I must say I really like this Draco. He is very different from the one who used to torment me."

"Well you are getting to know to real Draco, not the one who thought he had to act that way."

"Why did you think you had to act that way?"

"A conversation for another time."

"Okay." Ginny answered. She saw the hesitation on his face and did not want to press the subject. She knew when he was ready, he would tell her.

"So Ginny, after we finish our drinks would you like to head back to the castle early?"

"Why?"

"Maybe I have another surprise for you." Draco said, his smirk back on his face.

"Okay." Ginny answered confused.

30 minutes later, Ginny and Draco were waling through the entrance Hall. "So what is this surprise?"

"This." Draco said, and put his full lips on his soft ones. The kiss was soft and sweet. Ginny was surprised at first. She never though she would one day kiss Draco Malfoy. The Slitherin King who can have any girl he wants. He sleeps with girls almost every night. She was surprised at first, but she finally sunk into it, wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss more.

Draco couldn't believe he was kissing Ginny Weasley. But he couldn't just ask him to get into bed with him, he had to take it slow, or at least slow for him. He had a little over a month left, he had plenty of time.

As Ginny deepened the kiss more and more, Draco started to enjoy it more and more. Her lips were so soft, they fit perfectly with his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. He did not want this perfect kiss to stop. It was to amazing.

Ginny pulled away, but she still kept her arms wrapped around Draco's neck and kept her lips inches away from his.

"I had a great time today Draco." Ginny said with a dreamy voice.

"Mmmm so did I." Draco said in a very calm, cool voice, while stroking Ginny's hair with his fingers. For some reason he just didn't want to let go of her.

"See you soon?'

"I'll find you tomorrow."

"Okay." Ginny said, she unlinked her arms and Draco took his hands out of her hair. She started to make her way up to the Gryffindor common room.

'Come on Ginny look back,' Draco thought, 'If she looks back she likes me.'

Just then, Ginny turned around and smiled at Draco for a second, before leaving his sight.

'Bingo.'


	12. Shocked!

A/N: So I noticed in the last chapter I forgot to put the right date. So in the last chapter the date is actually suppose to be the 12th not the 5th. Sorry for the mix up. Also, I know it has been awhile since I have update; blame the school system. Hopefully now that I am in the last 30 days of school I will be able to write more often. I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and as always please review!!!

**Reviews**

_Fairgirl- _No, Draco has not gotten everything yet, he still needs to complete the bet. Glad you enjoyed it!!

_GoddessOfTheNight3__-_ Glad you loved it, keep on reviewing.

_FreezingFire81-_Also, glad you loved it.

_Foxgodess07- _they did almost get busted didn't they, just wait until you read this chapter. Thanks for the review!

_Nina10966_-Thanks, I hope you like the rest!!!

Also, thanks to everyone who has added me to their alerts or favorites!!!

* * *

it's better the _cross the line _and suffer the consequences,  
than to just stare at that line for the

* * *

Saturday November 12th

Ginny was walking up to the Gryffindor Tower in a daze. She was very lucky that most of the students were still in Hogsmade or she would be bumping into all of them. Her mind was spinning out of control. She was already on the sixth floor, but her lips still felt like they were on fire. She could not understand how one small little kiss could have so much heat behind it. Sher had never shared such an amazing kiss with any of her boyfriends; and the last person she expected to experience it with was Draco Malfoy.

She was also still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she had actually enjoed her date with him. She felt like she was out of her mind. If anyone in her family found out; she was done for. Not one of them would want to believe that he is actually a good person; that he is different than what he perceived to be. But somehow she believed that it was actually true; that he was actually a good person. But it was just a matter of making everone elkse believe it.

She still did not know if she wanted people to know about them. She knew they had only had one date, but she still knew she wanted to see him again. She knew the first person she had to tell; Ron. He had to be the first to find out before anyone else; if he could be okay with it, then she did not care what anyone else in the school thought. But she knew the firsdt person she would probably tell was Luna; since she was the only person to actually know about the date. Hopefully anyone who saw her with Draco in the Village will keep their mouth shut.

She finally made it to the seventh floor; it felt like it took her hours although it only took her 20 minutes. She made her way top the portrait, and what she saw snapped her out of her daze entirely.

"Ron! What are you doing?" Screamed Ginny.

What Ginny saw made her feel shock, mad, confused and scared all at the same time. What she saw was Ron and Blaise snogging each other in front of the Gryffindor common room.

"Ginny, I can explain everything."

"What….uh….ah…..HOW?"

"Ginny calm down, go into the common room and I will explain everything."

Ginny walked into the common room with her eyes still bugging out of her head. She shut the door behind her, leaving Blaise and Ron alone again.

"I better get in there before she blows up the common room."

"You really think she would do that?"

"She may seem like she is a calm sweet little girl, but trust me, she still has the Weasley temper, which has a very small fuse."

"Are you sure you do not want me to come in with you; maybe it will help if we explain everything together."

"No, this is something I have to do by myself. She is going to be the first family member I tell; I should probably do it alone."

"Ok, if you need to talk to me after, I will be in the library for the rest of the night; have to do that charms paper."

"I will probably meet up with you after. Tell you how it went."

"Okay, I will be in the back of the library."

"Okay, wish me luck."

"Good luck darlin'." Said Blaise giving Ron a light kiss on the lips.

Ron waited until Blaise disappeared, out of sight, down the stairs. Ron turned nervously toward the portrait. He didn't know how long he should wait until he went inside. Should he go in right away? Or should he let her cool down before going inside?

"Are you going to give me a password or just stand there all day?" Ask the Fat Lady, sounding very irritated at everything she had just witnessed.

"Hippogriff." Ron said. I guess he made his decision. He walked into the empty Common room. He saw his baby sister sitting on the couch staring intensely into the fire. Her eyes still had not returned to their normal state; they still looked like they were about to pop out of her sockets from shock. He timidly approached her; making sure not to scare her into hexing him. He sat down on the opposite side of the couch. The two youngest siblings sat in silence for a few minutes. Ron decided she was not going to say anything, so he decided to make the first move. But nothing was coming out. All he did was say the first thing that came to his mind.

"Ginny…" he said timidly.

"How long Ron?"

"I figured it out over the summer. I just could not lie to myself anymore."

"Weren't you still dating Hermione over the summer? I thought you broke up with her when the school year started." Ginny said. She had stopped staring into the fire and was now looking at Ron.

"Yeah, that is all true. But I thought it would be rude to break up with her over a letter, since she was not able to come and visit this summer. So I decided that waiting until school started would probably be the best idea."

"Ok" Ginny said softly. She did not know how to respond to him. She did not care that Ron was gay; she did not care at all. She was even happy that he had found someone that he cared about. In the back of her mind she thought maybe it was a good thing Ron was dating Draco's best friend; might make Ron a little more receptive to the idea of his baby sister with Draco Malfoy. But she just did not understand why he kept the secret from her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, repeating the question that kept reeling in her mind.

"I didn't think you would approve."

"Why would you think that? I have gay friends; look at Colin. He is a close friend dand I could care less if he is gay."

"There is a difference between having gay friends and having a gay brother."

"You still could of told me." Mumbled Ginny.

"Yeah, I know. I am sorry I kept a secret. But you have to understand, I just was not ready."

"It's ok. I guess you had to tell us when it was right for you and not us. So does anyone else know besides Blaise and I? Have you told Harry or Hermione yet?"

"Well I can't tell Harry, he's not here and I will tell Hermione when I want to commit sucide."

"She won't take it that bad."

"Yes she will."

"Why would you think that? She is a very reasonable person. Who, despite what people think, has kept many secrets of her own."

"Hermione tells you secrets?"

"I know some stuff about her. Stuff she probably would not want me telling you."

"She said she didn't want you to tell me?"

"Well, technically she never said I couldn't…"

"So tell me.'

"Fine, if I tell you her secret I will have to tell her your secret."

"Fine, don't tell me."

"Just like you Ron, she will tell you when she is ready to."

"Fine."

Soon, many Gryffindor were started to inhabit the Common Room. Not wanting anyone to overhear their conversation, Ron quickly changed the subject.

"So, Ginny, what did you do today?"

"Today? Like in Hogsmade?"

"Haha, yes." Ron said with a laugh.

"Oh I ….I wandered around with Luna all day. You know went into stores, had some butterbeers"

"Oh, that's nice. Did you have a good time?"

"Better than I ever imagined."

"Good for you." Answered Ron, "I have to go. I said I would go and meet Blaise after I talked to you. I think he is afraid that you are going to hexing him because he was snogging me."

"Go, meet up with Blaise. And tell him I would never want to hex him. He is safe from my wrath; for now."

"I'll tell him that." Ron said with a laugh, "See you later Gin. And thanks for understanding."

"No problem Ron." She stood up and gave him a big hug, "I love you no matter what or who you love."

"Thanks."

* * *

Ron walked into the library. He headed toward the back, looking for Blaise. He found him in the far back corner, studying intently. All Ron could think was how cute he looked when he was studying. He approached Blaise and sat down in the chair next to him.

"You know you look damn sexy when you are studying." Ron whispered in Blaise's ear.

"Why thank you." Blaise said, looking up. "So how did she take it?"

"Good, actually. She was shocked at first, but after I explained everything, she was perfectly fine with it."

"Well that's good."

"She also wanted me to tell you that you have nothing to worry about. That are safe from her wrath, for now."

"How did you know I was nervous she would hate me?"

"I could just tell."

"Well, I am glad to know I do not have to worry about your sister. Trust me that is one witch I would never want to face in a duel."

"That makes two of us."

"So did she say how things went with her in the Village today?"

"She said it was good. She also said it was better than she ever imagined. Which I honestly do not understand why she would of expected it to be bad."

"How' could you not understand that? I thought you of all people would get so upset."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked confused, "Its not like she hasn't done it before."

"What the hell are you talking about Ron? What exactly did Ginny say she did in Hogsmade today?"

"She said she spent the day with Luna, which she used to do all the time before she started dating Harry."

'Oh." Blaise answered. Now he understood why Ron was so calm.

"Why? What did you think she did?"

"Oh…ah…well.." Blaise stuttered, not wanting to rat Ginny out to Ron. It was obvious she did not want him knowing yet. "I just thought since this was her first visit since Harry left she would have a miserable time. That's why I thought it was better than she expected."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense."


	13. Alibi

A/N: Okay, so it has been a long time since I last updated. And it seems I missed my deadline for when I wanted to be finished with my rewriting. But the end of senior year is crazy!!! But I only have ten more days left!!! Not including my weekends and April break next week!!! So with all the free time I will have, I promise to update at a quicker pace.

I also still need to ask, is there anyone if they would like to be my beta. I am really starting to get desperate. Please if anyone is interested please PM me.

With that, I hope everyone likes the next chapter. Please review!!!!

* * *

_FreezingFire81_- Glad you loved it!!! Thanks for the review.

_Foxgoddess07- _Yes and a rather big one. But do not worry, it will be revealed soon.

_Nina10966-_ They are getting kind of short again. I am trying to keep them long. Hopefully, I will improve with the length.

_Fairgirl-_ So busted!!

_KlumsyKitten_- Soon enough for you? Thanks so much for all of your enthusiasm. Hope you like the rest of the story.

* * *

And I'm still deciding if

Meeting you was a good thing…..

* * *

Monday November 14th

The next day, Ginny was in Charms class not focusing on the assignment. Her mind was to preoccupied with other thoughts. It was reeling with so many feelings and unanswered questions. How did she really feel about Draco? What was really going to happen between them? Does he actually have feelings for her? Did she really lie to her brother last night?

The last thing she could believe was that she had actually lied to Ron. Sure, she had told a white lie her or there; but nothing to substantial. She could not believe for the first time in her life she had actually lied to her brother. In some ways, she was completely appalled by what she did. One day with Draco Malfoy and already he had corrupted her moral judgment. But on the other hand, Ginny was kind of relived that Ron did not know quite yet. She was nervous enough about the possibility of having feelings for a Malfoy; she did not need her brother yelling at her at this particular moment in her life. That was actually the last thing she wanted.

When class was finally dismissed, Ginny hurried out of the room before the Professor could confront her about her lack of focus. She had already had to hear that in Transfiguration, she did not need to hear it again. She waited outside the door while Luna took her dear sweet time gathering her things together. Five minutes later, the wispy blonde finally emerged from the classroom. Ginny walked into step next to her.

"Hey Gin, what's up?"

"I need to ask you a favor."

"Sure."

"If Ron asks you what you or I did on Saturday at Hogsmade, we spent the whole day together."

"Ok, but why."

"Because, I do not want him finding out about my admirer quite yet."

"Why not?

"Well, I just do not think it is the right time for him to find out I have already moved on from his best friend."

"Wow, so the date went that good huh?"

"Yeah, actually, it went great."

"That's great Ginny." Luna said, beaming a smile at her best friend, "So, who was he?"

"Promise not to tell anyone."

"Yes, I promise. Now spill. Who was the adorable boy that has such great taste in women?" Luna asked anxiously.

"It was Draco Malfoy."

"No Way!!! And he was actually nice to you? You actually had a good time?"

"Yeah, like I said, I had a great time. It was so strange. He did not act like himself at all. He never called me a mudblood lover or mentioned anything about my family's financial situation. We just talked."

"Was it easy to talk to him?"

"Very. When he is not being a loathsome son of a bitch, I learned I actually have a lot in common with him."

"Oh my God! You like him. You like Draco Malfoy." Luna almost yelled.

"Luna Shhh! The last thing I want is for rumors to start. God only knows this school is like a rumor mill. Right now I don't know how I feel about him. I know I definitely have a different opinion of him, but I do not know what my true feelings. So I want to keep it quite for right now. Ok?"

"Ok. Who knows, maybe he really likes you too."

"Yeah right." Ginny said laughing, "This is Draco Malfoy. He probably just wants to brag he screwed Harry Potter's ex girlfriend."

"Is that why you are having second thoughts about how you feel?"

"Yeah, mostly. I don't want to get hurt again. And putting my trust in Malfoy is like asking to be hurt."

"I don't think so."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, maybe it is just my thinking, but do you really think Draco Malfoy would have gone through so much effort to get laid. I mean he is the Slytherin Sex God. The last thing he has trouble with is getting girls into bed."

"I guess but…"

"I mean the guy wrote you love letter for goodness sake. Do you really think he would have put that much effort in if all he wanted was a quick shag. Knowing him he would have slipped you a small love potion, screwed you, and then given you the antidote before anyone noticed you were under a spell."

"That does sound more like Malfoy."

"Exactly. If he really wanted to mess with you, he wouldn't be putting so much effort into it. Maybe the real problem here is you."

"Excuse me?" Ginny said. She stopped mid stride in the middle of the hallway, "What do you mean I'm the problem."

"Maybe you have some trust issues." Luna said coolly.

"M-me? Trust issues? Are you kidding me?"

"Look at your past Gin. Your first year here, you put all of your trust into Tom and the diary. And all he did was posses your body to do his dirty work. Then, give trust to Harry and he keeps abusing it by breaking up with you every chance he gets. It really would not be uncommon for someone who has been through all of that to have some trust issues."

"Yah maybe."

"It's okay Gin." Luna said, and started walking again, "You just need to learn that trusting people can hurt sometimes, but not all the time."

"I trust you and my family."

"Yes, but that's different. The bonds you had with Tom and Harry were much different then the ones with your friends and family. All you have to do is let go of your fears. You're such a strong person; it should not be that hard for you to be brave."

"You would think." Whispered Ginny.

"Besides, you were the one who said you would take any chance to find your soul mate. Is that still true?"

* * *

"Draco! Blaise! Wait up." Ginny said while she chased Draco and Blaise down the hall toward the Great Hall.

"Hey Ginny." Blaise said warmly.

"Hey Blaise. Did you talk to Ron last night?" asked Ginny.

"Thanks for understanding and for not wanting to kill me slowly."

"no problem. But I should warn you now. If you hurt him, that understanding goes away and no only will I go after you, but I will set Bill and Charlie on you. They could tare your limbs off your body after I am done with my torture." Ginny said with a playful smirk.

"Good to know." Blaise said with a laugh. "I promise, there will be no hurting of your brother."

"Thank you." Ginny said, "Do you think I could talk to Draco alone?"

"Sure." Said Blaise, "Now you behave Ginny. I do not need you snogging Draco's head off. We need him tomorrow for the Ravenclaw match."

"I promise to be on my best behavior." Said Ginny. She took Draco's hand in hers and led him to a quite corner to talk as Blaise turned and headed into the Great Hall.

"I need to ask you a favor." Said Ginny.

"Hold on a second." Draco said. He leaned down and gave her a sweet, sensual kiss, "Okay, go ahead."

"Mmmm. Don't do that to a girl."

"Why not? They usually love it."

"Well, you are going to distract me from my task."

"Well if you keep making those noises, maybe I want to distract you." Draco said, pulling her by the waist, so she was now nice and close to him, "So, what did you want to ask me?"

"Actually I need you to promise me something."

"Ok." Draco said.

"Promise me you will not tell Ron about our date."

"Why not?"

"It is just not the right time for him to know. I want him to know when I am good and ready. And since he is my brother I think I have the right to decided when that time is. Please, promise me."

Draco thought about this for a minute. He knew that trust was the first thing he needed to establish with Ginny, and keeping promises was exactly the way to get that trust. And deep down, he knew the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. But the image of watching Weasley become red in the face when he find out that his little virginal sister was snogging with the Slytherin Sex God in the entrance hall last Saturday. But still, he knew what he really had to do.

"I promise." Draco said.

"Really?"

"Of course," Draco said, his hand started to slowly stroke Ginny's hair, "Why would I do anything to make you not trust me? The last thing I want is for you to think I am is a liar. I spent all day Saturday trying to prove to you I am not who you think I am. Why would I go against all that?"

"That's true." Ginny said. She felt Draco's hand move from her hair and start to slowly stroke her cheek, "Thank you Draco."

"Anything for you." Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, and pulled his lips down to hers. Their lips moved in perfect synchronization as Draco pulled Ginny closer. He touched his tongue lightly to her lips, and she parted them ever so slightly to allow him entrance into her mouth. They both started getting lost in the kiss, Ginny did not seem to care if anyone saw them. All she wanted was to taste more of Draco. To taste more of his perfect lips and to feel his tongue dance with hers in her mouth. All Draco wanted to do was kiss her. He did not care about anything else; to him this was wonderful. It was the best kiss he had ever had. He did not want it to end. But it eventually did, after Ginny pulled away.

"I should probably go. I do not want Ron to come and look for me."

"Yeah, that would kind of make my promise pointless." They unwrapped themselves from each other, but did not yet move, "I forgot to ask, I hope its okay that I told Blaise about our date."

"I kind of guessed you would. He probably has know about it ever since you wrote that first letter. Just let him know I do not want Ron to know quite yet."

"No problem."

"I feel kind of bad though/"

"Why?"

"Those two just started a relationship and already I am making Blaise lie to Ron. That probably is not the best way to start off the relationship."

"You shouldn't worry about it. It will just show Ron how trusting Blaise can be. That will actually help their relationship. Establish a better sense of trust then create a bad one."

"That's a twisted way of looking at it." Ginny laughed.

"Yes. But you have to admit, it is more appealing to look at it my way then yours. True?"

"True."

"So, do you think there is anyway we can meet a little later? Maybe after dinner?'

"Sure. But where?"

"Well, where is a place your brother will not go?"

"The library, now that's a given." Ginny said, "Meet me in the very back table. No one ever goes there because it is so secluded there is nothing to distract a person from studying."

"Okay. Are we actually going to do work or…"

"Well, I have two essays due tomorrow and I only have half of one done. Think you could help me with my potions one? You kept bragging on Saturday how it was your best subject, even with Slughorn as a teacher."

"No problem. As long as you are willing to help me with a Transfiguration essay. That old crone has been on my case recently."

"Maybe that's because you have given her the nickname old crone?"

"No, something to do with my lack of an attention span. So, meet me at seven?"

"Sounds perfect." Ginny said, she stood on her toes and gave Draco one more kiss on the lips, "See you then."

She walked away. A few seconds later, Draco emerged from their hiding spot and headed toward the Great Hall. They both went to their appropriate tables, sat with fake smiles on their faces, while they counted the hours until they would finally get to see each other again.


	14. A Complicated Day

A/N: So, I decided to update again. But when I went back and read the chapter I had to rewrite, I noticed that I could probably just combine it with the next few. So this chapter is actually chapter 14, 15, and 16 put together. So now it's nice and long. Do not get used to this length, it will not happen all the time. Hope everyone enjoys. Please review. I have to know I am doing a good job!!!

_Rocknrolla- _Draco and Ginny are adorable together I agree. Thanks for the review.

_Nina10966- _thanks

_Fairgirl-_I thought the trust issue would be a great little addition, it definitely fits Ginny's character I think. Glad you liked the chapter. Sorry it took so long to update.

_Foxgodess07- _Very sweet. It will be interesting when Ron finds out, I promise you that.

* * *

Love is like on wet cement

The longer you stay; the harder it is to leave

&& you can never let go

Without leaving your footprints behind

* * *

The worst part of being lied to

Is not being worth the truth.

* * *

Don't try to come back,

To make peace with me

Cause honestly'

You're dead to me.

* * *

Monday, November 14th

"Draco. Draco!"

"What?" Draco said to Blaise. He did not even realize that Blaise had been talking to him until he yelled his name. He was to preoccupied with anticipation. He was very excited to meet Ginny tonight, he did not know if he would be able to make it through the rest of his afternoon classes. It was only lunch time, he had just seen her, and already he wanted to hold her again. He did not understand what he was feeling, but he just attributed it to excitement about getting closer to winning the bet. He did not want to think or even believe that it could possible be something else.

"I have been asking you a question for the past five minutes, why haven't you been answering?"

"Other thoughts were on my mind. What was the question?"

"So what did Ginny want?" Blaise asked impatiently.

"She wanted me to promise her that I wouldn't tell Ron about us."

"Oh, well of course I wouldn't want him to find out about you and I and those late night…."

"Only in your head Blaise. When I said us, I meant Ginny and I."

"And you actually said yes?"

"I thought it would be easier to win the bet if I gain her trust."

"Really? The bet was your only motivation for saying yes?"

"Of course."

"Mhm. Anyway, you didn't tell me how your date went on Saturday."

"It was fine."

"Fine? You can't be a little more descriptive?"

"I don't know, it was a normal date. We went around the village, went into all the different stores, and we talked…."

"You talked? What the hell did the two of you talk about?"

"Everything. School, family, hobbies, friends, sports, we could talk about anything."

"Oh. And you said you weren't falling for her."

"I'm not." Draco said, but he didn't know if he was lying or not. He was so confused and he did not need Blaise confusing him even more. The two boys finished their lunch in silence until hey had to leave for Potions.

* * *

Ron was feeling guilty while him and Hermione walked to last period Herbology. He wanted to tell Hermione everything, especially now that he was in a relationship, but he could not get enough courage to say anything. He could break into the ministry and help is friends steal a prophecy while fighting death eaters, but telling his ex-girlfriend he was gay seemed like an impossible thing to do.

"Ron are you ok?" Hermione asked with concern in her voice.

"Yah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I feel like I have not talked to you since we parted ways in the village on Saturday."

"I guess that's true. Guess we just haven't crossed paths in the past couple of days." Ron said trying to sound casual, when the truth was he had been avoiding her for the past couple of days, "Really Hermione I'm fine."

"Okay. So, do you think we could meet in the Common Room after class?"

"Why? Dinner is after class. When have you ever seen me miss a meal?"

"I know Ron, but this is really important. I really need to talk to you about something."

Ron's mind started racing. What if she wanted to get back together. He couldn't break her heart, it was the last thing he wanted to do. He knew he had to tell her before she talked to him.

"You know Hermione, I have to talk to you about something important also."

"Well, we can't really talk right now or we will be late for class. We can just talk about both things in the Common Room after. Is that okay?"

"Sure." Ron said weakly. This gave him some time to think how he was going to tell her.

* * *

Blaise and Draco were sitting together at a back table as Professor Sprout continued on with her lecture. Neither one of the boys were playing attention. They were both to pre-occupied about thought of two different red heads. Soon, Sprout had finished her lecture and sent the students off to work on their next project in the greenhouse.

"So what did you do in Hogsmade on Saturday?" Draco asked Blaise as the two boys walked around the greenhouse trying to identify the different plants Sprout asked them to.

"Oh, well I wondered around, went into Honeydukes, got together with Ron, had some fire whiskey…"

"Wait! You hung out with Ron?"

"I did more then ang out with him."

"Excuse me?"

"I told him the truth."

"You told him you liked him? When have Slytherins ever been able to admit their feelings?"

"I guess I am a rebel. And it turned out to be a positive thing. I found out he is gay too and like me."

"Really? Wow, I would never have thought. So how did it happen?"

"Well he was in Honeydukes with Hermione, then she left and I went up to him and asked if he wanted to get a drink, and he did. So we went to the Three Broomsticks, had a couple drink, I told him how I felt, and he said he felt the same way and then we went to the castle early, walked up to the Gryffindor tower and…"

"And ?"

"Made out a little bit."

"Really?" Draco said shocked.

"Yes. The fat lady got a great show that afternoon. Of course we were interrupted by Ginny's screeching, but we still kissed."

"What do you mean Ginny's screeching?"

"Oh, she caught us. We did not expect anyone back so soon. Thanks for that by the way. It is your fault my snogging session was cut short. I am guessing it was your idea for the two of you to get back to the castle early?"

"Yes it was. I am sorry I wanted to kiss her in peace without anyone talking about how a Gryffindor and Slytherin were snogging in the Entrance Hall."

"Well it doesn't matter. Apparently she is okay with it."

"Is that what you two were talking about earlier when she threatened you?"

"Yeah, what did you think?"

"I don't know, I figured one of you would explain later."

"Well, there's your explanation."

"So, I guess you really do have balls."

"Apparently."

* * *

When the Herbology class was finally dismissed, Hermione was one of the first people out of the door. Ron lingered back so he would have a little more time to think. He still did not know what he was going to say when he finally met her in the Common Room. As he was walking slowly back to the castle alone, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Ron, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Blaise.

"Sure. What's up?" Ron asked as the two boys wondered toward the Quidditch Pitch.

"I was just wondering if it was ok that I told Draco about us?"

"Yah, its fine. Just make him promise he won't tell anyone. I really want to tell Hermione before it gets out."

"That's understandable. When are you going to tell her?"

"Actually I'm suppose to meet her in about 15 minutes."

"Are you nervous?"

"Very, she said she also needed to talk to me about something. I'm afraid of what she wants to talk about."

"Do you have an idea what it might be?"

"Maybe she wants to get back together. It would be my luck that that would be it."

"Well, just tell her your news first, before you have to listen to an hour long speech about how your soul mates."

"Knowing her she would actually convince me we are. She has a way of being persuasive."

"Well, I can be very persuasive too. "

"Oh really? And how is that?"

"Oh trust me, you will find out eventually."

"Looking forward to it. I better go."

"Good luck."

"Thanks. See you later." Ron gave Blaise a light kiss on the cheek and started heading toward the castle.

* * *

Draco went straight to his room after class. He decided it was better to take a nap before he had to go meet Ginny in the library. He wanted to be completely awake for tonight. He was lying on his bed, tie undone and collar unbuttoned, drifting off into dreamland. Random thoughts rolled through his head as the quite atmosphere made him feel peaceful. And as he drifted of to sleep the last thing he saw was the image of a beautiful re head smiling.

10 minutes later…..

"DRACO!!!!!!!" came a shrieking voice from the hallway. Draco snapped open his eyes and sat up, "Pansy." He groaned. He would have hidden, but there were only two places to hide: in the closet and under the bed. Knowing Pansy she would check in both places and Draco would have to explain and lie. Not that he didn't want to yell at her, "Hey, bitch, go away I don't care about you," and send her crying but he had more class then that. So he decided to just pretend to be asleep and see if she would leave.

A minute later the door slammed open, and in walked pug-faced Pansy. She looked around and saw Draco lying on the bed. She walked over and started to shake him awake.

"What do you want Pansy?" said Draco, rolling over to face her.

"I just came to confirm our plans for our Hogsmade date this Saturday."

"We don't have a Hogsmade date on Saturday."

"Well, we do now!" Pansy said with a smile.

"No, we don't."

"Why not?" Pansy said pouting.

"Because I already have a date."

"With who?"

"Ginny Weasley." Draco said with a smirk.

"That blood traitor! What does she have that I don't?"

"Well, lets start with looks, um…she has some."

"Oh, come on Draco, I would do things that mudblood lover would never do."

"Of course you would. You're a huge slut. You would hump anything with a pulse if you could. You would probably hump anything without a pulse too. I mean you probably are that desperate."

"Oh, come on Drake you don't mean that. You know it's me you want." Pansy said. She tried to lie down on the bed with him and started to rub his arm, but he pushed her off.

"No Pansy go away."

"Fine. But if you let me walk out that door, I will never come back."

"I highly doubt that." Draco said while lying back down.

Pansy turned around, walked out the door and slammed it behind her. Draco fell asleep with a satisfied smirk on his face.

* * *

Ron walked into the deserted common room. No one was there except for Hermione who was sitting alone on a couch reading a book. Ron, didn't really want to talk to Hermione, he didn't want to upset her again. Hermione was a great friend to Ron and he didn't want to ruin that. But he couldn't lie to Hermione, it just made him even more guilty.

"Ron." Hermione had finally looked up from her book and spotted him near the entrance.

"Hey Hermione."

"I thought you weren't going to come."

"I wouldn't do that." Ron walked over and sat next to her.

"Ron, I really need to…"

"Please Hermione can I go first."

"Sure."

"Hermione, there is something I have been hiding from you because I as afraid of how you would take it."

"Ron, your starting to scare me. Stop dodging and tell me."

"I'm gay."

"I don't think I heard you right. What did you say?"

"I am gay."

"What! When did this happen?"

"I guess since the beginning of the summer."

"But we were still dating then!"

"I know! But you couldn't come over during the summer and I couldn't break up with you over a letter so I decided to wait."

"I just I-I-I…"

"Hermione there's more."

"More?"

"I'm dating someone."

"Who!?"

"Blaise Zambini."

"Did you start dating him over the summer and cheat on me?"

"No, I only just started dating him."

"So for the past six months you've been lying to me?"

"Actually more like 5."

Hermione didn't want to hear anymore. She left the common room in a vicious rage and headed down to the entrance hall. She knew there was only one person she could talk to about this.

* * *

"Ginny!" Ginny heard come from behind her. She was just about to go into the Great Hall for dinner, when she saw Hermione walking toward her with a very angry expression on her face. It was obvious to Ginny that Ron had decided to tell her. Aperently Ginny was wrong; Hermione was mad.

"Ginny I need to talk to you." Hermione said, "Let's go to my room. This is a private matter."

"You know, I have a better place." Ginny said, and she started leading Hermione up to the 4th floor.

* * *

Ginny had just brought Hermione to the 4th floor and was leading her to the bookshelf. She knew it was the perfect place to talk to Hermione. The sitting room was always the place Ginny went to tell Luna secrets and private issues. She knew Luna would not mind if Hermione knew about it now too.

"Ginny where are we going?"

"Here." Said Ginny stopping Hermione in front of the bookshelf.

"It's a bookshelf."

"No its not." Said Ginny, pulling down the 'key' book and pushing Hermione into the room.

"What is this place?" Hermione asked amazed.

"It's a sitting room."

"How did you find it?"

"Luna found it. We come here to talk about our problems and that's why I brought you here. Now sit down and tell me what's wrong."

"Did you know?"

"Know about what?"

"About Ron."

"That he's gay?"

"And dating Blaise."

"Yah, I found out on Saturday."

"How did you find out?"

"I saw then together on Saturday. It was the first time they went out together I think."

"How did you take i?"

"I was surprised, but if Ron's happy then it's fine with me."

"Well, I'm not mad that he's gay, that's fine with me to. I want him to be happy and if Blaise makes him happy than that's great."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is that he kept it from me, lied to me, and made me believe he loved me for three months."

"Yah, well, you did the same thing to him." Ginny said coolly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you've been dating Fred for the past 8 months." Ginny said coolly.

"I haven't been dating Fred." Hermione said nervously.

"Fine, you haven't been dating Fred, you've been shagging him. But whatever you were doing with Fred you certainly weren't doing it with Ron."

"How did you find out?"

"It was at the beginning of the summer. Dad and Bill were at work, Mom and Fleur were getting ready for the wedding and the house was a mess. It looked like a wedding planners head had exploded. Ron and I really couldn't concentrate on our summer homework so we decided to appreate to Diagon Ally to work at Fred and George's place. When we got there, Ron immediately met up with Dean So I went to work by myself. When I got there I went to Fred and George's place. They were both working but they said I could go and work in their apartment. I sat at Fred's desk, and when I went to get some parchment, I found letters from you dating back to April. They were obviously love letters. They were talking about when you two would be seeing each other again and how it had been to long and you missed each other terribly. So you have no right to judge Ron for lying to you. You did something way worse. You lied and cheated."

"I guess."

"And you have to tell him the truth."

"I know. It's just hard. How am I suppose to tell Ron I cheated on him and with his brother no less." Said Hermione. She started to pace around the room.

"You just have to and hope for the best. That is all I can tell you."

"Okay. Thanks for the advice." She started to head for the doorway when Ginny realized now might be the best time to tell Hermione about her little secret boy also.

"Hermione wait. There is something else I need to say."

"What?"

"I need to tell Ron who I'm dating. And I do not think he would take it very well."

"You found out who your admirer was I see."

"Yeah. We had our first date on Saturday, but we had been writing letters to each other."

"Well, who was it then?" Hermione said, sitting down again.

"Draco Malfoy." Ginny said slowly.

"What?" Hermione said.

"Yeah. When we were writing the letters, I didn't know it was him. It sounded nothing like him. When we met up and I found out who it was, I was going to walk away but he convinced m to stay. We ended up having a really great time."

"Are you serious Ginny?"

"Yes. I'm really starting to like him. And please do not give me any crap about how he is the son of a death eater and all that shit. I just needed to tell you. And I need advice on how to tell Ron."

"You take your own advice; just tell him and hope for the best."

"I guess."

"Come on, lets go eat. We are already late for dinner."

* * *

An hour later, Ginny and Hermione were leaving the Great Hall after dinner. It was already six, so Ginny had to start getting ready to go meet Draco. But before she could start heading up to the Gryffindor tower, Ron came over to her.

"I have a surprise for you." Ron said to Ginny. He put his hands over her eyes and led her somewhere not very far. Two seconds later, he rmoved his hand from her eyes and she looked up to see what Ron was talking about. Standing in front of her was a tall, green-eyed boy with shaggy black hair.

"Harry?" Ginny said shocked.

"Hey Ginny." Harry said , he walked over and embraced her in a hug.

"I'm confused I thought you were being inducted into the Order?"

"I was, but we thought I should stay at school. We want to protect all the bases for high magical activity with lots of security. So they put me here so I could learn and protect. And as a bonus, I can see the love of my life. Now we can be together."

"Oh," was all Ginny could say. She knew that Harry coming back did not change anything; she never wanted to be with him again. But she still cared for Harry in a brotherly way. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him. But she knew it was Draco she wanted, not Harry.

"So how about you and me reconnect at the Hogsmade trip this Saturday."

"That would be great but… I already promised Luna that I would go with her. Sorry."

"You can't try and get out of it?"

"Well, I guess I could try…but.."

"Great!" said Harry, cutting Ginny off midsentence.

"C'mon Harry I'll help you put your things in our room." Ron said. They started walking up to the Gryffindor common room.

Ginny started to follow but Hermione pulled her back. "You have plans with Draco don't you?"

"Yah, I am dating him."

"Come on Ginny, stop this rebound fling with Malfoy and go back to dating a real man, Harry."

"First of all, his name is Draco, second of all he is a real man, and third this is not a fling, I'm not that kind of girl."

"Oh, come on Ginny, go back to dating the man you love."

"I don't love him anymore. He abandoned me, twice. I don't want another heartbreak."

"Oh, come on Ginny you love Harry."

"You do not have the right to tell me who I love."

"But.."

"And you also don't have the right to tell me who I can and cannot date."

"But.."

"And you don't have any right to interfere in my relationship with Draco, if you do I promise you, you will regret it."

"Fine, but I hope you know what your getting yourself into."

"I'm not getting myself into anything."

"Whatever you say."

"Whatever Hermione. I have to go get ready. I'm meeting Draco in an hour."

"To do what?"

"Study in the library."

"Well, have fun."

"Thanks Hermione." Ginny said sarcastically, turning on her heels and headed toward the tower to go and get ready.

* * *

An hour later, Draco walked into the library and headed straight for the back of the library. Even though he was on time, he expected Ginny to be there first, so it was no surprised when he reached the table and there she was. But what did surprise him was that she was not doing any work. She was sitting there, and her books were open. But she was staring off into space and tapping the tip of her quill against a piece of parchment, ruining it with dots of ink. He walked over behind her and bent down to whisper in her ear, "I do not think Professor Slughorn will accept that as your essay." He kissed her on the cheek and then sat down in the chair next to her. "Are you okay? Does not seem like you to not be working."

"Just got my mind on other things I guess." Ginny said, while still staring off into space. Her eyes had a mixture of emotions. Draco could see anger, nervousness, and confusion mixed in.

"Anything you need to talk about?" Draco asked with genuine concern in his voice. No matter what Ginny was feeling at the moment, it really touched her that he cared so much.

"Well, you probably should know what is going on, it kind of concerns you too."

"What is it?"

"Guess who is back in the castle."

"Who?"

"Harry."

"Potter? He is back? For the rest of the year?"

"Yup. And apparently he thinks I am going to go running back to him."

"Are you?" Draco asked nervously.

"Of course not. Even if I wasn't with you, I still would never go back to him. All feelings are gone, along with the trust. Besides, why would I go back to him when I have you." Ginny said, leaning over and giving Draco a nice long kiss.

"Mmmmm, my thoughts exactly. So I have nothing to worry about?"

"Nope. All I have to do now is let him know that we will never be together again. Maybe then he will get the hint I do not want to go to Hogsmade with him next weekend."

"Well, maybe you should do that soon."

"Aww, you don't like the thought of someone who might take me away from you?"

"No," Draco said with a pout on his face, "That would just kill my ego. I would go from very arrogant to just plain arrogant. I would never be the same."

"Oh, we wouldn't want you to be less arrogant and cocky. God, people would think you were ill."

"Exactly. So you have to stay with me. It is for everyone's own good."

"Okay." Ginny answered, leaning over to kiss his pouting lips, "I promise, I will talk to Harry tomorrow."

"Good," Draco said. He dragged his chair so it was as close as possible to Ginny's and he started to kiss her again. He ran his left hand through her flaming hair as his other one held her face. Soon, Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco neck, and he then decided to pull her off of her chair so she was sitting in his lap. Their lips moved together, until Ginny touched her tongue to Draco's lips to ask for entrance. He obliged quickly and soon it was their tongues moving together. Soon, Draco's hand left Ginny's face, and was now on her leg, moving up her thigh under her skirt. This made Ginny let out a small moan.

"So, are we actually going to study?" Ginny asked, "I do actually have work that needs to be done tomorrow?"

"Are you actually going to stop this to do homework?"

"Maybe that's just the way I work."

"What? Start fooling around and then abruptly stop in the middle to do something else."

"Mhm, it keeps them wanting more." Ginny said, standing up and moving back to sit in her own chair.

"Fine," Draco said, reaching for his bag, "This time I will oblige, but do not think I will surrender so easily next time."

"I'll keep that in mind." Ginny said. For the rest of the night they worked on homework together. They touched each other whenever they could, looked at the other when they weren't looking, and flirted whenever they could. Ginny felt comfortable with Draco, and that was all she needed to realize just how much she really liked him.


	15. Revealed Secrets

A/N: I am so sorry for taking so long to update. But Now that I have officially graduated high school, I will have more time on my hands for the things I love to do, which includes writing more often. Still need a beta. Please will someone offer! So, hope you like the next chapter. Please review!

* * *

**Reviews**

_Foxgodess07- _Hahaha maybe it will. Hope I do not disappoint.

_Nina10966- _Thank You

_Fairgirl-_ It was quite a big day for everyone. Thanks for the review.

_OthTwilightHP- _Glad you love it, sorry it took so long to update

_Leigh151-_ Thanks, I hope you enjoy the rest.

_Flirtatious- _I am sorry you had to be on your knees for so long. I hope to update quicker next time. I am so glad you like it. Keep reviewing!

_-Semperance-Hameron-_ Haha, thanks for the review. Keep on reading my friend.

* * *

Take no one for granted

Because the truth is

No one waits forever.

* * *

Tuesday November 15

While Ginny sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts, her mind raced about everything that happened the day before. With Harry's return, Hermione's silent criticism, everything that happened in the library, and all the lies she had been telling recently, it felt like everything was crashing in on her. Her mind was going crazy. She didn't know what to do with Harry. He expected her to just fall back into his arms now that he was back. That he expected that of her showed how he really did not know her. But even though she never wanted to be with him again and feels no sympathy for having to tell him she never wants to be with him again, she still felt bad about lying to him. Even if she was not in love with him anymore, she still cared for him as if he was another one of her brothers. She hoped that after all this was over, they could go back to having that relationship back.

She knew this was the first thing she had to do. She had to tell Harry the truth, before he expected anything important from her. After class she slowly started to head for the common room. Although she knew she had to tell him, she was still trying to buy herself some time before she had to. She was extremely nervous, although she did not understand why. After twenty minutes of walking slowly, she finally made it to the portrait hole. She took a deep breath and mumbled the password. It was now or never. She leisurely walked into the Common room and looked around. She found Harry lounging on a couch in front of the fire. His cloak was flung over the back of the couch, his tie was hanging loosely around his neck, and his hair was a mess like always.

"Hey, Harry." Ginny said as she came to stand next to the couch.

"Hey, Gin," Harry said as he sat up on the couch, offering her the seat next to him. She sat down on the edge of her seat. "So can you get out of plans with Luna? I would hate to miss my first weekend back with my girl."

"Harry, the truth is I never had plans to go with Luna to Hogsmade."

"What are you talking about?"

"The truth is I already had plans with someone else and I didn't know how well you would take it. So I said I was going with Luna."

"Who could you be going with that would make me upset."

"Harry, I'm going with another guy. On a date."

"WHAT!"

"Don't act all surprised Harry. You didn't actually think I would just sit around and wait for you did you?"

"Well I didn't think you were the type of girl to have a rebound guy."

"He's not a rebound guy." Yelled Ginny.

"If it only took you two weeks to get a new boy then that constitutes him as a rebound guy."

"That's not true!"

"Who is it?"

Ginny hesitated for a minute and then decided she had to tell him, "It's Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, and he doesn't have rebound written all over him."

"No, actually he made the first move. He gave me this necklace."

"Oh," He said. By the look on Harry's face, he knew what the necklace was and how much it was worth. He finally understood.

"I just want to be happy." Said Ginny.

"Why can't you be happy with me?"

"Harry I can't trust you."

"Why not?"

"Harry, you broke my heart twice. How do I know you won't do it again."

"I won't."

"But I can't trust that Harry. And I can't trust you. I just need to be in a different relationship right now."

"Fine." Harry said turning around and leaving the common room to go to his room.

* * *

Ron sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall staring at his chicken. For once in his life he wasn't hungry. All he felt was guilt. Guilt from lying to his best friend. The only reason why Ron didn't tell Harry was because of what Harry would say. He thought he had bought some time when Harry had left. But now that he was back, there was nothing stopping him except for his own fear. He did not want to lose Harry as a friend. They had been through so much together, he had hoped that would be enough to not upset Harry. But when it came to coming out to people, a person can never know how someone would react, no matter how well you think you know them.

All he knew was he had to get over his fear and tell Harry. If he was a true friend, he would understand. Ron kept repeating this in his head over and over for a few minutes; hoping this would be enough to get rid of his fear. Ron finally decided to go up to the common room and tell Harry before he lost the little amount of courage he was finally able to muster up.

* * *

5 minutes later….

Ron was standing in front of the Gryffindor portrait hole about to run away when the portrait swung open, almost hitting him in the face. As three second year girls skipped out, the portrait shut closed.

"Are you going to give me a password or just stand there all day?" Said the fat lady.

"Oh, yeah, hippogriff."

The portrait swung open and Ron walked into the common room. He went across it and headed up to his room. When he got there and opened the door, he saw Harry lying on his bed. It was obvious something was wrong with him. All he was doing was staring at the drapes on his bed.

"Hey Harry, what's wrong?" asked Ron, avoiding his confession.

"Ginny."

"What about Ginny?"

"She's dating that….that….that Slytherin Slug Head."

"Ok, you lost me."

"Ginny, she's dating Malfoy."

"She's what!" Ron yelled.

"Oh, you didn't know." Said Harry.

"No! I got to go knock some sense into her." Ron was about to leave, when he realized he hadn't told Harry. He knew he had to tell Harry now or he would never do it.

"Actually Harry, I'll talk to Ginny later. Actually, I need to talk to you about something."

"What?'

"Well you see for a while now I have made a….life choice."

"What kind of life choice?"

"About who I like."

"Who is it?"

"Blaise Zabini." Ron said softly.

"Who?"

"Blaise Zabini."

"But he's a boy."

"Yeah, that's kind of why I like him."

"You like a guy? You're gay?"

"Yeah, and by the look on your face you hate me now. So, I'll just leave."

"Ron wait." Harry said. Ron turned around and sat back down, "I don't care that your gay or dating someone. It's just a lot to take in, give me a little time."

"Fine."

"So, Blaise Zabini?"

"Yeah."

"You like him?"

"A lot."

"He's pretty cute."

"And an amazing kisser." Ron said in a daydream.

"Ok, now you're saying to much."

"Sorry."

* * *

Hermione sat in the library, procrastinating. She had already finished the two essays that were due this week, she had memorized the potion ingredients for Slughorns class tomorrow, and had already done all the extra credit work the teachers had given her. She wished she had more to do, but she didn't. The only thing left on her to do list was to talk to Ron, which was what she had been procrastinating all day. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Ron. And after the way she acted the day before, to something that should not of affected her in such a violent way, she felt like a complete bitch. She knew what she had to do, but she just did not know how to do it. It was moments like these she would not find the answer in a book. These were the moments she hated the most.

"Tick Tock Hermione, Tick Tock." Came a whispering voice in Hermione's ear.

"Funny Ginny. I never took you as someone to mock others."

"When it involves my brothers, I mock until the person goes insane."

"I'm scared."

"Yah, but think about how scared Ron was when he told you he was gay."

"Probably pretty scared. Of course, it could just be he was scared of me."

"Go tell him now or I will drag you to him."

"Why are you being so pushy? Shouldn't I tell him when I am ready?"

"You are never going to be ready to tell your ex boyfriend you cheated on him, let alone with his brother. So it is up to me to make sure you tell him. You need that extra push."

"Fine." Hermione got up, packed her books and headed to the common room.

"Good luck." Ginny yelled after her.

* * *

Hermione walked up to the boy's dormitory, slowly making her way to Ron's room. She stood in front of the door for a few seconds, taking a deep breath and knocking on the door. She silently prayed to herself that this would all go over okay.

"Come in." With one more deep breath Hermione slowly opened the door. Sitting on their beds were Ron and Harry, laughing at something Hermione could really care less about at the moment.

"Hey, Harry can you give me and Ron a minute to talk."

"Sure." Said Harry, He grabbed a quidditch book and left the room, closing the door behind him. Hermione walked over to Ron's bed and perched on the edge of it as he slowly sat up to face her.

"What's up Hermione?"

"I kind of over reacted when you told me you were gay. I am so sorry that I did. The truth is I could care less, as long as you are happy and we can still be friends I don't care one bit."

"Thank you Hermione. And trust me, the last thing I would want is to lose your friendship. Why do you think it took me so long to tell you. Lets just forget about the overreacting and go catch up with Harry." Ron said, as he started to get off of the bed.

"Actually Ron there is something else I need to tell you. A secret of my own I have been keeping."

"What?"

"Well, I have kind of been seeing someone."

"Oh, really, who?"

"Fred."

"You mean my brother Fred?"

"Yes."

"Do you like him?"

"I love him."

"Then I'm not going to get mad, I can't get mad at your feelings."

"But there's more."

"Oh my god, he got you pregnant!"

"No! Its, um, we started seeing each other in April."

"Um, we were still dating in April."

"Yeah, I cheated on you."

Ron was silent for a little while. He had a very strange face on that Hermione couldn't read.

"So, I guess we are even." He said with a small laugh and his usually goofy smile on.

"What?" Hermione said surprised.

"Well, we both told our secrets, so we are ok."

"You're not mad?"

"Hermione, I don't blame you for cheating. There was nothing in our relationship. You wanted someone to love you with passion, and I couldn't love you like that. I could only love you as a friend. All I want is for our friendship to be in tacked. I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"I don't want to lose you as a friend either."

"So, we are ok?"

"Yah."

"Ok," said Ron, "I have to go meet someone."

"Blaise."

"Yah."

"Have Fun."


	16. Confrontations

A/N: I'm keeping a good pace at updating so far; hopefully I can keep it up. I hope everyone enjoys the next chapter. Please Review!

* * *

**Reviews**

_Fairgirl- _You are not going to have to wait long when it comes to what Ron is going to do about Ginny. Hope I do not disappoint.

_Flirtatious- _Updated quick so you did not have to wait to long.

_To the reviewer with no name- _Glad you like it; hopefully the update was fast enough.

* * *

Confront your problems

Never push them aside

Because if the pain doesn't leave

It will all stay inside

(I actually wrote this quote!)

* * *

Saturday November 19

Ginny awoke with a jump start on the morning of her next date with Draco. She had an early start for two reasons; out of excitement and also having no patients for her nosy roommates this early in the morning. She planned on getting ready quickly to be able to beat them to the Great Hall and hopefully avoid their nagging questions. After her shower she picked out a pair of dark washed jeans and a cream, orange, and pink argyle cardigan to wear over a pink tank top. She styled her hair so it flowed down in soft curls landing just below her breasts and put on just a small amount of eye liner and mascara to be able to accent her brown eyes. She did a once over in the mirror before grabbing her bag and heading down to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast before meeting Draco.

When she got to the Great Hall, she realized how excited she really was and decided she was to eager to eat, so she just waited outside of the Great Hall for Draco. It seemed he was also excited for their date to start for he arrived just minutes after she did.

"Hello beautiful," he said with the smile that just made Ginny swoon for him every time she saw it. He lowered his lips to hers and gave her a soft kiss that made Ginny's heart melt even more. "Are you ready to go?"

"Definitely."

They headed to the carriages and hopped into the first one they saw. The arrived at the village five minutes later and started to walk around with no purpose just holding hands and enjoying each others silent company.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Draco asked after about 20 minutes of wondering around.

"How about we go to Honeydukes."

"Sure."

When they got to Honeydukes, Draco looked in the window and saw Pansy buying pounds and pounds of candy. The last thing Draco wanted to do was deal with that insolent girl. She may be a seventh year, but he knew she had the maturity level of a seven year old. For all Draco knew she would start making a scene in the middle of the store and tell everyone that Draco was cheating on her. The last thing he wanted was for that to happen, especially in front of Ginny. When Ginny reached for the door, Draco grabbed her hand to prevent her from going in.

"What are you doing?" Ginny said, half laughing.

"Oh…um…I just thought that…you might want to save the joy of Honeydukes for later."

"I don't want to save the joy," Ginny said mockingly, "I need to pick up candy so I can cheer myself up."

"Why?"

"Because I need to talk to Fred about something and I think some Berry Botts and Chocolate Frogs will help my nerves."

"Are you going to tell him about me?"

"Well I do, but I actually have to talk to him about something else. Now, I need to get my candy, so if you don't mind…MOVE!" Ginny pushed Draco to the side, almost knocking him to the ground. She walked into Honeydukes and Draco slowly followed her. Ginny walked over to the Berry Botts shelf and started loading a bag with beans. Draco stood close to Ginny and would whisper things in her ear as she picked out her candy. Draco glanced around the shop looking for Pansy. But after looking around the shop three times, he realized Pansy had already left. Draco sighed in relief; he had avoided a confrontation today. After Ginny got her candy, Draco and Ginny headed for Fred and George's joke shop. But when they got to the door, she stopped Draco.

"I think I should talk to Fred alone. I'm not sure if he wants you to know what we are going to talk about."

"Ok, that's fine, if you need me I will be in the Quidditch Shop." He kissed her on the cheek and disappeared around the corner. Ginny took a deep breath and walked into the shop. She walked through the store and over to Michelle.

"Hey, Michelle, where is Fred?"

"He's a little busy Ginny but…."

"Where is he Michelle?" Demanded Ginny.

"He's upstairs in the apartment, but he's busy." But Ginny didn't care, she stormed up the back stairs and loudly knocked on the door. "Fred!" Ginny yelled, "Fred, I know your in there, let me in." The door opened a little. All you saw was Fred's head, his hair all messy.

"Hey Ginny, I'm a little busy…."

"I know about you and Hermione."

"How?"

"Your letters. I found them over the summer."

"Oh…um…" Ginny pushed open the door and pushed through Fred. Now that she had a full body view of Fred, she realized all Fred was wearing was a T-shirt and a pair of boxers. 'Ew,' thought Ginny, 'this is a sight I never wanted to see.'

"Where is she?" asked Ginny. Fred pointed to the coat closet. Ginny walked over to the closet and opened the door. In the closet were some pants, shirts, and a medium height brunette in a pair of jeans and a lacy pink bra.

"Hello Hermione." Ginny said with a big fake grin on her face.

"Hey Ginny." Hermione said embarrassed.

"Get out of the closet." Said Ginny. Hermione walked out of the closet, picked up her shirt, and put it back on. She then walked over and stood next to Fred.

"Ok, I have a couple of questions."

"Ginny…" started Hermione.

"Now," interrupted Ginny, "My first question is how the hell did this happen!"

"Well," started Hermione, "It was last Easter vacation. I had gone to Diagon Ally to get some school supplies. After I had bought everything I decided to stop in the joke shop and say hi to the twins. When I got to the store, it was closed and when I looked in the window all I saw was Fred stocking shelves. I knocked on the door to say hi and he came over and let me in. When I asked where George was, Fred told me he was at the other store in Hogsmade. So we talked, which led to flirting, which led to touching, which led to kissing, which led to…"

"Did you even go upstairs or just do it on the floor?"

"No, Gin, we went upstairs." said Fred, "After, when Hermione was getting ready to leave, we said it would be a one time thing. But a week later I wrote a letter to Hermione saying I couldn't stop thinking about her and I now would be living in Hogsmade on the weekends. She replied back that she felt the same way and wanted to keep what we had going. So we would meet up and get together every time she had a Hogsmade visit."

"Ok." Said Ginny, "Now that that's all cleared up, just one more question. What the hell were you two thinking? I mean Ron was the boyfriend at the time and Ron is your brother Fred. How could you do something like that to someone you are both so close to?"

"Ginny, he was not mad when I told him." Said Hermione.

"What!" said Fred, "You told Ron."

"I had to. I felt so guilty and he told me his secret."

"Wait, what secret?"

"But Hermione that's not the point," said Ginny, "First of all, his confession wasn't as bad as yours…"

"What confession?"

"Second, Ron was probably only being polite because of what he told you…"

"What did he tell you?"

"And Third, Ron probably didn't want to upset you more then he already had."

"HEY!" yelled Fred, "Why did Ron upset you and what was his confession?"

"Ron's gay Fred." Said Ginny.

"He's what?" said Fred, with wide eyes.

"He's gay." Ginny said slowly, "And dating Blaise Zabini."

"What….um…uh…"

"Hold that thought." Said Hermione, "Ginny I know it was wrong, but I love Fred, I didn't love Ron."

"So why didn't you break up with Ron then?" asked Ginny.

"I couldn't. I thought if I were more of a friend then a girlfriend, he would break up with me so I wouldn't have to break up with him. I didn't have the nerve or the heart."

"Yah but…"

"Ginny, its not like I don't care about Ron, but I wasn't in love with Ron like I am with Fred."

"Do you know what you did was wrong?"

"Yes."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

"Really?"

"Yes. All I want is for you to be happy. I just need to know how this happened, that's all. Now that I know and I can just see how happy you are, I am so excited that you two are in love."

"Good." Hermione said while giving Ginny a hug.

"Hey," said Ginny, "Where did Fred go?"

* * *

Fred did not stop walking. He was on a mission and would not stop until he found what he was looking for. When Ginny told him about Ron something in his head just went off. He didn't even stick around to see how things ended with Ginny. He just grabbed his pants and shoes and left without even saying a word to the girls. When he tuned the corner, he saw who he was looking for. Blaise was right outside the Three Broomsticks, obviously waiting for someone.

"Hi," said Fred, "Blaise Zabini, right?"

"Yeah," said Blaise, "Your Fred Weasley. I love your joke shop."

"Thanks. Can I talk to you privately for a second?"

"Actually I'm meeting someone here."

"I think my brother can wait."

"You know?"

"Can I talk to you over here?"

"Sure." Blaise and Fred walked into the abandoned ally behind the bar. When no one was in sight, Fred pushed Blaise up against the wall, grabbed his shirt and kept him pinned.

"HEY!" yelled Blaise.

"What the hell did you do to my brother?"

"What are you talking about?"

"My brother, you turned him gay."

"No I…"

"Why?"

"I didn't. It doesn't work like that. Besides Ron told me he admitted it to himself over the summer."

"What?"

"Well that's what he told me. Now will you please let me go?"

"Okay." Fred said. Letting Blaise go and taking a more relaxed stance.

"Can I say one thing before you leave?"

"Go ahead."

"Ron is still the brother you have known forever. He still loves to eat, play quidditch, and procrastinate his homework. The only difference is that he likes me and not Hermione. Please don't treat him any differently."

"I won't. I still love him. I guess it was just shock. Thank you." Fred said before returning back to his store.

* * *

Ron was at the corner table at the Three Broomsticks. He was supposed to meet Blaise 15 minutes ago. He was freaking out that he had not shown up yet. All he could think about was that he had just gotten stood up. He had actually believed that Blaise had liked him. But he was starting to believe that he was actually wrong. He started to feel so pathetic. But just as Ron was about to leave, Blaise was walking into the Three Broomsticks. He went over to Ron, sat next to him, and gave him a small kiss.

"Hey." Said Ron.

"Hey." Said Blaise, coldly and shocked.

"Is something wrong?"

"Your family's nuts!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your Brother attacked me!"

"What?"

"He shoved me and pinned me to a wall."

"Which one?"

"Fred."

"What! Why?"

"Because your dating me! He said I turned you gay."

"What? That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"I mean after I explained things to him he seemed to calm down. He even promised me that he was fine with it all. It's just…"

"What?"

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Do what?"

"Be with a person who is so close to his family. I mean myparentsaredeatheatersand …."

"Blaise. Breathe. I promise my family won't interfere any more. If it will make you feel any better I will go talk to Fred."

"Yes it would."

"Ok. I'll go talk to him. How about we meet at Honeydukes in one hour?"

"Ok." Ron got up and gave Blaise a goodbye kiss and then disappeared through the doors.

* * *

Ron didn't really want to confront his brother, but he had no other choice. Fred had almost just ruined a relationship with a guy he really liked. Every step he got closer to Fred's, and every step he got madder at him. He knew he was doing the right thing confronting Fred; it was something he had to do. When Ron got to the store, he didn't even bother asking Michelle where he was, he just walked up to Fred's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Michelle!" came Fred's loud voice, "Can't I have five frickin' minutes without s problem I… oh hey Ron."

"Hey Fred, can I come in?" Ron asked coldly.

"I'm kind of busy."

"Don't worry I won't lust after Hermione, I'm gay."

"Ok, fine." Fred opened the door and let Ron in. "It's ok Hermione, it's just Ron. So what's up?" Asked Fred as Hermione, fully dressed, came out of the bedroom and stood next to Fred.

"Look Ron if this is about Fred and I, don't worry Ginny already yelled at us earlier."

"Like I said on Tuesday, I don't have a problem with you two being together. What I do have a problem with is my boyfriend being attacked."

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione.

"Ask Fred." Both Ron and Hermione looked at Fred.

"Well?" said Hermione, "What is he talking about?"

"Well, I may have, talked to Blaise about his relationship with Ron."

"You shoved him, pinned him to a wall, and yelled at him for turning me gay."

"What?" yelled Hermione.

"I had just found out that you were gay from Ginny and I needed to vent."

"And you took it out on my boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Fred, because of you he almost dumped me."

"Oh."

"How would you like it if I attacked Hermione and she almost broke up with you?"

"I guess…"

"You know Ron," said Hermione, "I'm surprised you're wasting your time on this when you could be yelling at Malfoy for dating Ginny."

"What?" said Fred, "Ginny's dating Malfoy?"

"No Fred, I'm going to attack this boyfriend."

"Fine." Said Fred sounding disappointed. Ron ran out the door and outside to find Malfoy. "So where were we?" he asked Hermione with a seductive smile. But Hermione placed her hand on his chest keeping him at arms length.

"Stop going after your siblings significant others. Its just not right."

"What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that I do not want to see them loosen ties with you because of you attacking people that they really care about. Besides, we did much worse to some of them.  
It would be unfair and hypocritical for us to judge them."

"Your right," Fred answered seriously, "I promise I won't anymore. As long as you promise to love me forever."

"I promised you that a long time ago babe."

* * *

Draco was standing in line at the cloak shop. He had been wondering around for a while now. He had a few errands to run without Ginny, so it was very lucky she had needed to do some stuff on her own too. This was his last one and he was anxious to leave and go find Ginny. It was so far a bad date since they had barely spent any time together and they would soon have to return to the castle. But he was already formulating plans on how to rectify that over the week. As he left the shop he noticed a red faced Ron Weasley heading straight toward him. Right now, the last thing he wanted was to deal with him. All he wanted was to get back to Ginny.

"Malfoy!" yelled Ron, "What the fuck do you think your doing with my little sister?"

"Oh I don't know," said Malfoy mockingly, "Dating her, snogging her, the same things your doing with Blaise, my best friend."

"That's different."

"How?"

"Well first Blaise didn't manipulate me…"

"I didn't manipulate her."

"Well he didn't put me on a love potion…."

"I didn't use a love potion."

"Then how in hell are you two dating?"

"I sent her a nice gift, wrote her some letters for a week and then asked her to meet me. I then gave her a choice to trust I liked her and go on a date with me or to walk away. It looks like she did trust me."

"That's impossible."

"No it's not. What's also possible is me telling Blaise, aka my best friend, aka your boyfriend, that you yelled at me in public and that you didn't trust his best friend. I don't think that would help your relationship."

Ron was silent for a few seconds, then turned on his heels and left, giving Draco the satisfaction of beating the Weasel. As he wondered around the village looking for Ginny, he tried to ignore his thoughts, since most of them were about only one thing. And that one thing scared him the most. But he pushed them aside for now. When he found Ginny, she walked up to him with a big smile on her face and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Draco how did you end up here?"

"Oh, you know after being yelled at by your brother, I thought a walk would stop me from hunting him down and cursing him."

"Wait, Ron what?"

"Oh yeah, he cornered me coming out of a store and accused me of manipulating you."

"What?"

"Oh and he also accused me of slipping you a love potion, which I didn't."

"Are you kidding?"

"No."

"Ron." Ginny said angrily. She quickly turned around and headed in the opposite direction, but Draco stopped her.

"What are you doing?" asked Draco.

""I'm going to yell at Ron."

"Why?"

"Because he yelled at you."

"No Ginny."

"Why not?"

"Because how is it going to look if my girlfriend fights my battles?"

"Girlfriend?"

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"You just called me your girlfriend. Is that what you see me as? Your girlfriend?"

"Well yeah. I am sorry if I said anything to early, but it's true. I would like to think of you as a girlfriend. Do you think of me as a boyfriend?"

"Well actually, yeah I do." Ginny said with a big smile. "So, is this really happening?"

"Yes it is," Draco said with an equally big smile, "And since I am a gentleman I will ask you in the proper way."

"Okay." Ginny said with a giggle.

"Ginny Weasley, will you be my girlfriend."

"Yes."


	17. Privacy

A/N: YAY I have finished all my revising! I combined the last three chapter into this one. After this I will be able to write new material! So excited! Hopefully now I will be able to update more. Sorry to everyone for taking so long. Please review!

* * *

**REVIEWS**

_Flirtatious_- Glad you liked it!

_Fairgirl- _Thank you. The part with Ginny, Hermione, and Fred is actually my favorite of that chapter.

_Foxgoddess07-_guess I went a little overboard with the overprotective stuff. Sorry!

_Meandthedoctor-_ Glad you thought it was cute, sorry the update was not sooner.

_KlumsyKitten- _I'm glad you love it.

_Watchamacallit_- Sorry for keeping you waiting

_Leigh151_- hahaha Love the happy dance!

* * *

Just when you least expect it

You start to picture yourself with him

And you think about the way he makes you happy

And you see how it all makes sense.

And you realize you care about him a lot more then you think

* * *

people tell me i'm beautiful,

but i never think its true

the only way i'll believe it

is if i hear it coming from you

* * *

My life is full of secrets

That I always try to hide,

And when the truth comes out

I just want to cry.

When the tears start to flow

Its like I fall from it all,

But you hold me and say

'don't worry baby, I'll never let you fall'

(Wrote this one too!)

* * *

December 5th

Days turned into weeks, adding up to one month. It had been over a month since Draco and Blaise set the bet, and neither boy had won yet. Draco was starting to get frustrated. He was going through all of his usually tricks to seducing women; take them out to Hogsmade, snog constantly in the hallways between classes, flirt constantly and get no work done in the library. Usually by now, Draco had slept with the girl multiple times and kicked her to the curb. But Ginny was different. Not only did he have to work twice as hard, it was taking twice as long.

But in the back of his mind, Draco knew he didn't mind that it was taking so long. He knew the longer it took the more time he got to spend with the vivacious red head. And that didn't seem like such a bad thing at this point. Whenever Draco went after a girl, he only went after them for the physical pleasure. That had always worked for him. He knew it was easier to ditch a girl when they were only connected physically and not emotionally. But it was different with Ginny. From the first letter he wrote her, he knew he had started that emotional connection. Honestly, it scared the hell out of him. He didn't know what to do with it or how hard it would be to break it after the bet was over.

Draco knew the real truth about the situation; he was falling for Ginny. And not only that, he was falling hard. He was always excited to see her between classes. He actually enjoyed studying as long as she was there with him. Her kisses were like an electric shock through his system. Just one small kiss from her and he would instantly get hard. No girl had ever been able to do that to him. He was constantly thinking about her. Her smile, her eyes, her soft hair, her full lips, her kick ass body, her personality; if it had to do with Ginny, Draco was thinking about it. It were these thoughts that scared Draco the most. He didn't know what was going to happen after the bet. He knew it had to end; he just didn't know if that was exactly what he wanted now.

"Draco….Draco!" came Blaise's voice, shattering Draco's thoughts.

"What Zambini!"Draco snapped back. It wasn't until after that he noticed Professor Slughorn looming over the two boys.

"Daydreaming again Mr. Malfoy? That's the third time this week. 30 points from Slytherin and I expect your essay to be an extra foot long since you think you know so much, you don't even have to pay attention. A three feet paper shouldn't be so hard for a master like you."

"You were thinking about Ginny weren't you?" asked Blaise after Slughorn walked away.

"Kind of." Lied Draco.

"What does kind of entail?"

"The bet. And that's all."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. I know you to well."

"Fine. I was thinking about her. Satisfied?"

"You really like her don't you?"

"I'm not really sure what I feel. It's all very new and confusing to me."

"Well of course it is. You were raised to never love a women. Your father taught you that women were just for having children and nothing else. It's probably hard for you to except that you have finally fallen in love with a girl."

"I am not falling in love with her. What gave you that idea?"

"Whatever you have to tell yourself. Just think on this: is it that you don't love her or that you can't love her?"

* * *

As the day progressed, Ginny's concentration waned more and more. It was so hard to concentrated with everything that has happened to her over the past month. After everything, it seemed like her life was getting so very complicated. And she knew it was only going to get worse. What with Harry not leaving her alone recently, the war stirring up, and school just seems to be getting harder.

Finally it was her free period and she decided that she would spend it by herself in the common room. She spent most of her time in the Common Room when it was empty. She hoped that any student that had a free this time also was in the Library studying. But when she got the back to the Tower, she noticed one more person on the couch; and it was one person she di not feel like running into. She tried to silently walk up to her dorm quietly, but was unsuccessful. "Ginny Wait!" came the familiar voice.

"Oh god," groaned Ginny, as she turned around to face Harry, "What Harry?"

"Can we talk?" asked Harry.

"About?"

"Us?"

"There is no more us Harry."

"That's not true, I want there to be an us, but you're the stubborn one that refuses to take another chance on true love."

"I'm stubborn?"

"Yes, you're stubborn." Harry said with a hint of an attitude that Ginny had never seen in him before.

"Well, I would rather be stubborn then an abandoner."

"I didn't abandon you, I left you for your safety."

"For my safety? And when have I ever proven to you that I needed your protection? I am one of the best students of my year. I was able to protect myself when we went to the ministry; I was also able to protect myself when the Death Eater attacked Hogwarts. You didn't need to protect me, you just needed to support and love me, and you couldn't even do that."

"If that's what you want than fine. I will support and love you, but please Ginny take me back."

"It's too late Harry, you took me for granted and now you have lost me for good." Ginny turned her back on her past and walked upstairs for some peace and quiet before dinner.

But Harry didn't let it go, he knew he would do anything to get Ginny back. "We belong together, I know that," Harry mumbled to himself, "Malfoy is not going to get away with this."

* * *

Draco sauntered into the practically empty Great Hall. He was waiting until a house elf came in to start putting dinner on the table. He need to talk to the elves and convince them to help them with his plans for tonight. This, of course, was the only way he could think of getting a hold of them. He would of gone to the kitchen, but there was a simple explanation why he didn't; he did not know where the kitchen was. Finally, after about twenty minutes, a house elf popped into the Great Hall. When Draco was approaching the elf, he noticed it was his family's old house elf, Dobby.

"Hello, Dobby."

"Oh, hello Master Draco, it has been a long time since Dobby has seen Master Draco, how are you?"

"I am very good, Dobby, but I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Oh, Dobby would be most honored to do something for you Master Draco, anything you need."

"Good. I need you to send up some food for me and one other person to the Heads House common room. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course Dobby can do that for you sir, anything specific you want Dobby to make for you?"

"No, its fine, just send up a little of everything that you made for dinner tonight. Please have it in my room by 6:30, everything else will be ready, just put the food on the table that will be there ok?"

"Of course Master Malfoy, Dobby will make you proud."

"I know you will Dobby, I know you will." Said Draco. Now that his business in the Great Hall was done, he headed out to finish the rest of his plan. But on his way back to his room, he noticed Hermione walking up the stairs.

"Hey Granger wait up!"

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"I was wondering if you could stay away from our Common room tonight, I have plans with Ginny."

"Oh, really, what sort of plans?"

"Just dinner plans, but I think it would be much more special for Ginny and I if you did not join or interrupt us."

"And where do you intend me to go?"

"I don't know, the library, Gryffindor Tower, your bedroom I don't care where as long as it is not the Common Room, ok?"

"Fine, I will spend it in Gryffindor and I will even be generous and use my tunnel in my room to get to the Gryffindor Common room and I will even use it to get back."

"Thank you Granger." Draco answered relieved. That was much more easier then he thought. He turned to head to his room, when Hermione's voice spoke up again.

"But….on one condition…."

"Ahh, so close."

"You have take over my nights for night duty for the next two weeks."

"You're lucky I'm desperate Granger. You got yourself a deal. But you better be out of the dorms by 6:30 or the deal is broken."

"Fine."

* * *

Ginny was just about to leave her room to go to dinner when she heard a tap at the window in her bedroom. When she looked around her room, she relized the noise was coming from the small black owl that was perched at her window. It was not until she let the bird in that she noticed the letter attached to his leg. She noticed the owner of the handwriting right away, just from the scrawl of her name on the envelop. She opened the letter in giggles as she read it.

Dear Ginny,

As you know, the school was informed today that we would not have classes tomorrow due to teacher meetings all day. So I was wondering if you would join me tonight in the Heads House for dinner, I would love to spend some really private time together, without any students or adults around. Don't worry I have taken care of Granger, she will be spending the night in Gryffindor. Please come at 7. The Heads House is on the second Floor, the picture of the Black Knight. The password is 'polyjuice'. I can't wait to see you.

Yours,

Draco

Ginny looked at the clock in her room; 6:33. She barely had any time to get ready. She ran to her wardrobe in a frenzy. Luckily, she knew the perfect outfit. Her purple and grey plaid skirt, an off the shoulder grey t-shirt, her strappy black heels, and a cute black headband to complete the outfit. She felt more than ready as she headed out the door.

The walk to the Heads House was short, but Ginny was starting to get nervous. She was scared about what might happen with Draco; alone, in his private room. It was only common sense that he wanted more. He was, after all a man, and a month of just snogging probably wasn't doing it for him as it did at the beginning of the relationship. But Ginny wondered if she was ready for all of this. Whenever she was with him, the only thing she wanted was more. She wanted his hands to roam all over her body. She wanted his lips to taste every inch of her; she wanted to taste every inch of him. But it was at times like these that she was able to think without a mind clouded with passion. It was now she was able to ask herself, Am I really ready for this? With every other boy she had ever been with she always knew the answer was hell no. But now, with such a mysterious man, she couldn't help but wonder, maybe she was. But of course, the secret events of last summer kept her from moving forward with Draco. She wondered if she would ever tell Draco about that event. For now, it was only hers to know.

Before she knew it, Ginny was standing in front of the Heads painting. "Password?" asked the Black Night.

"Oh, um polyjuice." Said Ginny, in a shaky tone. The painting swung open and she walked into the Head House. The first thing she noticed was the dimmed lighting in the Common Room. She also noticed a few changes since she last came in here with Hermione over two months ago. The room was just as big as the Gryffindor Common Room. And just like before, the back of the room had huge bookshelves full of books, with two study desks next to them; one for each Head. But it was the front of the room that had been tampered with. There was only one couch, and it was pushed far away from the fire, with a small coffee table pushed in front of it. In front of the big fireplace was a dining table just big enough for two people. It was beautifully set, almost like the settings at the First Feast of the year. Standing near the fire was Draco, he looked gorgeous in a black suit.

Draco walked over to Ginny and pulled her by the waist into his arms and lightly kissed her. "Hello beautiful, I'm glad you came."

"Wouldn't miss it for anything." She answered with a giggling smile.

"Thank you so much Draco, no one has ever done something this romantic for me."

"Seriously? Potter never did anything like this for you?"

"No, we never had the privacy when we were together and we weren't together during the summer when he would have been able to do something slightly romantic. Although I don't think he would of, I've only recently started to notice he is kind of self absorbed."

"Kind of?" asked Draco, holding back a laugh.

"Ok, he can be really self absorbed."

"Well, in my opinion, this is the way a man is suppose to treat a beautiful girl like you." Said Draco, causing a small blush to wash over Ginny's pale skin.

"Thank you Draco, you're very sweet."

20 minutes later…

After they finished their dinner, Draco took Ginny over to the couch so they could get more comfortable while they ate dessert.

'What have you prepared for dessert tonight Mr. Malfoy?" Ginny said playfully as she settled down in Draco's open arms.

"Well Ms. Weasley, I have gotten you your favorite, chocolate cake."

"You remembered me telling you my favorite dessert?"

"Of course I remembered. Also, before you start attacking your cake, I have something for you." Draco said, pulling out a silver wrapped box.

"What is this for?" Ginny said, as she pulled out a beautiful dark green cloak.

"I just wanted to give this to you. It represents the unity of our two houses, with my house colors and your house animal stitched on it."

"Draco it's beautiful." Said Ginny, as she ran her fingers over the beautifully detailed lion, as she noticed her name stitched next to it, "You didn't have to do this."

"I just wanted to show you that I cared about you."

"I care about you too Draco." She then folded the clock and neatly placed it back in the box, "Thank you, I love it." She said, then she leaned toward Draco and kissed him. After a minute, she pulled away, but stayed inches away from his face.

"Are you really in the mood for dessert?" asked Draco, as he stroked her arm lightly with his hand.

"Not really." Ginny said, she then closed the small distance between them and, instead of gently kissing him, she pushed her soft lips against Draco's lips, with such force, it was as if she was trying to blend then together. Draco flipped himself on top of Ginny, taking complete control of the situation. He pushed his body against her, desperate to feel her all over him. Before she knew it, Ginny was pushing Draco's jacket off his arms and disposing of it on the floor. Next it was his shirt that came off, exposing his muscular chest to Ginny for the first time. Her hands explored it as if it was the eighth wonder of the world. As her wondering hands continued, Draco's lips finally parted from Ginny's, and wondered down her perfect jaw line. And with each kiss, it was as if he was setting Ginny's skin ablaze. She craved for more. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him as close as she possible could. Soon, his lips were making their way down her neck and across her exposed shoulder. But it was when his hand started to push her shirt down to expose her breasts that made something in Ginny's mind snap to reality.

"Stop Draco." Said Ginny, as she pushed him away

"What's the matter?"

"I'm not comfortable with this."

"I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all, actually you were doing everything right."

"Then why are we stopping?" Draco asked, leaning in with a sly smile.

"Because I'm not sure I'm ready for that after last time it happened."

'What last time? The most we did was snog?' Draco thought, and somehow didn't know that he had asked the question out loud.

"Yeah, I know. The last time wasn't with you."

"Who was it with? Potter?"

"No, no not Harry, he was a gentleman. He never did anything I didn't want."

"Then who?"

"It was over the summer last year. I was dating Theodore Nott and after about two months together, we were having dinner at his house. After dinner we were on the couch snogging, he tried to move to second base and when I tried to stop him, he said 'I've waited long enough now sit still and let me do what I want with you.'"

"What? Did he rape you?"

"No, and I don't think he was going to. He tried to touch me but luckily he is a weakling, so I was able to get him off me and run away."

"I'll kill him." Said Draco.

"No Draco don't. If you did anything to harm him, you would be no better than he is."

"How are you so calm about this Ginny?"

"It was over a year ago Draco," said Ginny, as she put her arms around his shoulders from behind him, "It hurt at first, that I guy I put my trust in betrayed me. But I was strong enough to tell my mother right away. And to be safe, she put me in counseling the rest of the summer, and I was able to accept it. I wasn't going to let one guy's stupid mistake ruin my future relationships. And I will let you in on a little secret: I cursed his ass in the Room of Requirements at the beginning of my 5th year. So don't worry I got my revenge."

This made Draco finally smile. "How bad did you curse him?"

"So bad he had to walk with a limp for the first month of school." Ginny said with a laugh.

"So that's why he was limping. He told us he fell of his broom when his older brother cursed it. That little liar, couldn't even be man enough to tell the truth. You're right he is a wimp."

"Draco, I do care about you. I don't think I even cared this much for anyone. But you have to understand, I don't want to do anything I will regret later. I just want to take things slow. I want to enjoy all the moments I spend with you, and I don't want to regret any of them."

"Ok, Ginny," said Draco. He kissed her on her head and embraced her in a hug, "I promise that I will never pressure nor hint at anything. We will wait until you are ready."

"Really?"

"Yes." Said Draco, "So, do you want your dessert now?"

"Actually, if you look at the time, curfew is in 30 minutes. Walk me back to my dorm?"

"Well, how about you eat your cake, and then you can take Granger's tunnel in her room back to the common room. It will only take you a minute to get back through that tunnel."

"Sounds perfect." Ginny said with a smile. And with that, they finished their evening in complete peace.


	18. Changes

A/N: Ahh! I know it has been months since my last update! I have had such a crazy life recently. Who knew starting college would be so time consuming! Hahaha, especially Culinary school where you have class for six hours straight each day! I love it though. So anyways here is the next chapter. I know it is kind of short, but hopefully now that I am not on writers block nymore the chapters will be longer. I promise I will try and update faster now that I have gotten into the swing of things her at school. I hope everyone enjoys it! Please review!**

* * *

**

**Reviews**

Leigh151- I am so glad it is one of your favorites! Sorry the update wasn't fast, but like I said, I hope that will change.

Foxgodess7- Well we are just going to have to see what Harry is up to now won't we? Hehehe….

Fairgirl- I do love that chapter for its cuteness. And yes Draco is amazing isn't he. I also can't wait to read more of your stories! And even though I am crazy busy I still totally want to be your beta cause I love your stories and I love doing it! Can't wait to hear more from you and I hope you like this next chapter!

KlumsyKitten- Thank you. I am glad you love it.

Basoom- Thanks for the advice I do not know why I kept writing Zambini when I know it is Zabini. Thank you!

Tess- Thank you!

HeavenlyBrokenSpirit- Well maybe he did have anterior motives, but I guess those didn't pan out did they? Haha, enjoy!

BlindingDarkness13- I love both the pairings too. If you really like Fred/Hermione you should read some of conformityissuicide stories. She writes a lot of fr/hr ship stories that are really good!

* * *

Ginny walked along the edge of the lake, her new green cloak wrapped tightly around her. After last night, it was finally time for her to be with herself and think about one thing; Draco. What was she planning on doing with him? Last night, a part of her didn't want to stop him. No matter what happened to her over the summer, no matter how much her mind was telling her she was to hurt and she should wait, there was still a huge part of her that didn't want to. This was the first guy that she has ever been with, who she wanted to be with; completely. She wanted to give everything to Draco; and this feeling scared her completely.

Ginny had been going through her whole life with four walls around her. She had never felt the need to let them down for anyone; even Harry. She never thought she would find anyone to let those walls down for. With these walls, she felt secure; safe. She knew what part of her was just for her that no one would be able to see. But now, that she finally had the need to show that part to someone, she realized how much she had changed over the past month. To go from being a reserved person to one who wanted to give herself completely to someone scared her; a lot.

But she couldn't help but think how right it felt now that it was with Draco. It felt as if it had been him all along she just never really saw it. It was as if she finally just woke up one day and realized its Draco; it has always been him and it always will be him. She felt as if it was finally time for her to realize the truth and let her guard down. It was finally time to give it to the right person; and she knew in her hear t the right person was Draco. As she finished her walk along the bank of the lake and made her way to the castle, she didn't even realized that her necklace was glowing again. Only this time it wasn't just one color. It was colored as if it was a real red rose; with red petals and a green stem. And as she entered the castle filled with people, it slowly faded away as she made her way to her next class.

* * *

"Blaise where are we going?" asked Ron, as Blaise led Ron somewhere.

"Just somewhere we can be alone." Replied Blaise, as he finally stopped in front of a wall. Blaise then closed his eyes as a door appeared in front of the two boys. They then walked into a small sitting room complete with a bed and a fireplace.

"You took me to the room of requirements? Why Mr. Zabini were you planning on seducing me? I'm shocked." Ron said sarcastically.

"Maybe I just wanted to make out with you, is that such a crime?"

"Is that all you wanted to do?"

"Well, maybe I was thinking of one more thing." Said Blaise as he tugged Ron's shirt off.

"I'm not sure Blaise."

"You don't want to do this?"

"No, I do, but I've never done stuff like this before, with a boy or a girl."

"Just relax." Blaise said as he led Ron over to the bed.

* * *

Later that night, Draco wondered the hallways as he covered Hermione's shift. He kept thinking about how he needed to talk to Blaise as soon as possible. He had tried to today, but every time he could finally find a moment alone to talk privately it seemed as if Blaise's mind was elsewhere. And after classes where over, Blaise disappeared all together. It wasn't until later, when Draco realized that Ron was also missing, that he finally made things click in his mind of what was going on with Blaise tonight. So he decided to give Blaise tonight. Everyone deserved to be happy. Tonight was Blaise's night to be. Tomorrow would be Draco's.

Tomorrow, Draco would break the bet of with Draco. Tomorrow Draco would tell Blaise the truth; that he just couldn't do that to Ginny. He would do anything to keep Blaise from telling Ginny. He would let Blaise win and give up his room, he would give him all the money he had, he would even start being nice to Ron if that's what it would take, he just had to get Blaise to agree with it.

He didn't know what he was doing or feeling when it came to Ginny. Maybe he was starting to like her or maybe these feelings were nothing more but lust. He couldn't differentiate because he had never really felt love with most people. Not with most of his family besides his mother, not with any of the girls he has been with, and not even with most of his friends besides Blaise. All he knew was he was feeling something for her. Something that both scared him and excited him at the same time. And as Draco's nightly rounds continued he kept think of the beautiful red head he could almost call his.

* * *

"Do we really have to go." Said Blaise as he zipped his pants up, "Can't we just stay here tonight?"

"I have to get back. I have Quidditch practice tomorrow and if I am not in our room tomorrow morning, asleep, Harry will have my head."

"Fine. But you're going to have to make it up to me next time."

"How about I make it up to you right now. Blaise, I like you. A lot. Christmas Break is coming up soon. Would you like to spend New Year's Eve with my family? I promise I will tell then I'm gay before you come, but I would love my family to meet you."

"Are you serious Ron?"

"You don't like the idea. I knew it, I'm moving too fast…."

"No Ron, I love the idea, I would love to meet your family." Ron was so happy. He deeply kissed Blaise.

"Don't worry; I will make sure they behave. But we should go now, we are already late."

"Ok." They said their goodbyes and went to their separate houses.

* * *

Ginny was walking down the hallway on her way to class the next day, when she heard footsteps behind her; almost echoing her own steps. She didn't even want to know who was following her. She just tried to lose him. She quickened her pace and didn't even pay attention to where she was going; she just kept walking down random hallways. But nothing worked, the person followed her. So finally there was only one thing left to; confront her follower. She stopped abruptly and stood still for a moment. She slowly turned around and came face to face to the person who had been following her for the past twenty minutes.

"Oh for the love of God Harry what do you want?"

"To talk to you."

"We went over this before; there is nothing to talk about."

"Ginny please," Harry said getting closer, "just let me talk for a minute…"

"No! I don't want to hear anything! I just want you to shut up!"

"Fine I will." He said. And before she knew it, Harry's lips crashed onto hers with a forcefulness that was not pleasurable at all. It didn't give her that rush of joy and delight like Draco's kisses did. It annoyed and disgusted her. It was sloppy and unskilled, and it made her wonder how she ever thought that Harry was a good kisser.

"What the hell!" she yelled as she pushed Harry off of her, "What in god's name was that Harry?"

"You told me to shut up so I did."

"Well I didn't ask you to do that!"

"Well whenever you use to tell me to shut up it usually meant to start making out with you." Harry said with a sly smile; he must have thought he was being flirtatiously cute. He was completely and utterly wrong.

"Well things have changed Harry. Now, when I say shut up I mean leave me alone I don't want to talk to you!"

"Well why do things have to change?"

"Because it's what I want. I am sick and tired of you controlling our relationship. You decide what we do, who we hang out with, when we should be together, when we shouldn't be together; you control everything! It just isn't fair. A relationship is supposed to be about two people not just one!"

"Oh come on Gin, I wasn't that bad…"

"Yeah Harry you were. And I am sick and tired of being controlled. It has never been and will never be who I am. So you can just forget about what we use to have cause that is over. I am finally in a relationship where it isn't just about one person, but both of them. And before you even try to make some nasty comment about Draco, let me just tell you, you will never be half the man that Draco is; in personality, loyalty, romance, and other 'things' too."

"Oh really? And how would you know that? You were such a prude when we were together!"

"Oh I was the prude? Last time I checked whenever I tried to go even a little bit farther then kiss you, you would push me away and said "Now Ginny, I wouldn't want to ruin such a pure girl now then would I?" Does that really sound like I'm the prude?"

"Oh come on Ginny you're just being childish! You know what you're parents want. They want you to graduate, marry me, and be a house mother. Now do you really want to upset them?"

"Don't you dare drag my parents into this Harry! You have no right to do that! Stop putting your nose in other peoples business and say things that you know nothing about!" Ginny screamed. She was so fed up with him she turned around and ran; and this time she did not hear the sound of footsteps behind her.


	19. Discovery

A/N: Okay so I know it has been a little while. Luckily not as long as my last break. The only problem with this break is it was not writers block that kept me from writing but my crazy college schedule. I mean going to Culinary School I love it, but six and a half hours of one class is a crazy schedule. Luckily I am loving every minute of it! So here is the next chapter; I hope it is enjoyed by all. Please review! I just love getting reviews when I get back to my room after class. Sometimes it makes me feel better after a hard day of class.! Thanks! Please enjoy!

* * *

**Reviews**

HeavilyBrokenSpirit- Harry really can be a git sometimes. Thank you I am glad you liked it.

Blockjead77- Hope this is soon enough!

Foxgodess07- We will see what happens, maybe it's good maybe it's bad, who knows.

Stupidamericanidioms91- I'm glad you love it so much. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Fairgirl- Harry is an ass, Thanks! And can't wait to see what you have coming next!

Disneygleek- Glad you love it!

BlooDsucKkerR69-Yes he did!

* * *

Sometimes your friends can hurt you

Worse than your enemies could

* * *

You don't know how strong a person is

Until you see them at their weakest moment

* * *

There's always gonna be that one thing

You wish for but never get.

That one mistake you can never take back.

And most of all, that one memory

You would do anything for,

Just to have it again

* * *

**December 6th**

Ginny kept on running until she knew that Harry wasn't behind her anymore. She couldn't believe the boy she use to think as such a loving, caring person who would put anyone before himself as really a selfish prat ho didn't care about anyone but himself. How she made herself believe all of these things bout Harry so many years ago didn't seem like her at all. She was just so happy that she finally saw the person he truly was; a petty man. A man that she was to good for. A man that cared about no one but himself. Not even a man. He is just a boy. He is just a boy who goes around pretending he is a man because of what he does for the Wizarding World. But when you look past the prophecy, the spotlight, and everything else he has been through, he is just a boy who thrives on other people worshiping him. He thinks he is better than Draco; but in reality Draco was ten times better then him. Ginny finally realized the truth; she was finally with the right guy.

She stood in an abandoned hallway, leaning against a pillar, catching her breath. She was almost ready to go when she heard whispers coming from around the corner. The voices, although faint, sounded familiar. She crept closer to the corner, making sure that she could not be seen by the two talking. Actually, now that she was closer, it sounded more like they were having a small argument. This intrigued Ginny even more; especially when she realized who they were.

"Ron you are overreacting."

"Overreacting? How am I overreacting Blaise?"

"Because you don't know the whole story. If you just let me explain…."

"Explain? Explain what?"

"Why I let this happen."

"Okay Blaise, humor me, why did you let it happen?"

"I had to okay. It was for the best. For both of them it was for the best."

"That is not really an answer."

"Yes it is, you just don't accept it." Blaise said, with the hint of a smile in his voice.

"Well how can I accept something that doesn't make sense? How could you even make a bet with Draco Blaise? And how the hell was my sister involved in it?"

"I can't explain all of that right now Ron."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not the right time. You just have to trust me. Don't you trust me Ron?"

"Well of course I do."

"Then trust me when I say this is supposed to happen. Everything that is going on between those two, it is going to be for the best."

"Okay, for now, I will trust you. But Blaise please be careful."

"I will. I hope you aren't still mad at me. I would hate to think I just lost my New Years plans."

"Of course you haven't." He said, kissing Blaise for reassurance, "I would never want to be alone on the New Years; without anyone to kiss at midnight." And at that moment, while Blaise and Ron started to make up with each other, Ginny ran with her broken heart.

She couldn't believe what she had just heard. It had all just been a bet; a game for him to play. Everything he had said had been a lie; the letters, the feelings, the trips, the necklace…oh the necklace. It had been the most beautiful, thoughtful thing anyone had ever given her. It had meant so much to hear when she opened it. It had projected her emotions strongly for so long now. It had been a part of her, showing everyone how happy she finally was. But just like everything else, it was just a ploy and a lie. Her hand tightened around it, tempted to rip it off her neck and throw it against the wall. She could almost imagine it. Watching the beautiful crystal rose sail across the hall and hit the hard brick wall and shatter into a million pieces, like her heart.

But she just couldn't do it. Even though it seemed like the thing to do in the moment, she knew she would regret it after; when she saw the beauty shattered on the floor. It was so precious to her. No matter who gave it to her or for what motives, it was still her most prized possession. She loved it so much; she just couldn't let it go. She released it from her grasp and gently touched it to her neck.

She cried. She cried more than she ever had before. She cried for her broken heart, for Draco, and even for Blaise. She had trusted all three and each one had let her down. She felt the cold cement against her back as she slid down the wall onto the floor. The tears continued to pour out of her eyes. They marked her red cheeks white and tear-stained her white school blouse. The more she tried to control them from coming the harder they flowed. Ginny felt as if she had no control over her body anymore. She just sat there and cried all the tears that her heart was leaking.

* * *

Draco had been wondering the hallways for the past twenty minutes. Class had ended over an hour ago and Blaise and seem to of gone missing again. But this time, Draco wasn't going to just leave him alone. He would rip Ron right off of him if that was what he needed to do; it was very important that Draco talk to Blaise today, before the night came.

He was calling off the bet today. Today he would tell Blaise it was over and would not continue. He would give up his room if he had to but he would do anything to get out of this bet. When tonight came, he would get to see Ginny, and it was then that he is planning on telling her the truth. He would tell her about the bet and how his original intentions here not always the best. But he would then start to explain everything. He would tell her about the moment he first realized he was developing something different for her. He would explain how important this is to him. He would explain absolutely everything about her that he had grown so much to depend on.

It was time for her to know the truth about everything; she deserved that if she was willing to be in a relationship with him. He wanted this to work out, and that meant telling her the whole truth and nothing but. He really didn't know what she had done to him, but she made him finally believe that he could have something he wanted and end up actually happy. She gave him the hope of a better future for his life. He hoped it would all work out between them, because without her, he wouldn't be anything; he wouldn't feel, he wouldn't have motivation, he wouldn't have any purpose without her.

He finally found Blaise sitting with Ron in an abandoned hallway; luckily sitting was all they were doing, with a little hand holding mixed in. He walked over to them without any fear of interrupting them, since they probably had plenty of alone time last night.

"Blaise we need to talk. Alone." He glared at Ron. He didn't care that he was his girlfriends brother or his best friend's boyfriend, in his eyes he was still extremely annoying.

"Whatever." Ron answered in a huff, standing up, "I'll see you later Blaise. Draco."

"Always a pleasure Weasley." Draco answered snidely.

"Whats up Draco?"

"I'm out."

"Aww Draco, if only you had realized this a month ago, but I'm kind of already taken." Blaise says with a laugh

"That's not what I meant and you know it. The bet it is off. Take my room make me keep my end of the deal, I don't care. Whatever it takes to get out of this bet I will do, just say that it is done."

"Where is this coming from?"

"From me."

"Well I knew that. I meant what is making this come out now, if at all?"

"I've just don't think it is right to do anymore. I mean, it is just not fair to her."

"Really? That's the only reason. You do not think it is fair?"

"Yes."

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that you are falling for her and don't want something as trivial as a bet to ruin the relationship? Does that happen to play a role in this decision."

"Damn you and knowing me to well."

"Look, Draco, you can have out no strings attached. I promise I will not hold u to your end of the deal."

"Why are you doing that? It doesn't sound like you to let me get away without having to pay up something."

"Cause Draco, this bet was never about winning."

"Oh really, and pray tell what was it really about?"

"It was about you realizing that falling in love is not as hard to do as you thought it was."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about you being so closed to the possibility of falling in love with someone. I could bear to think that you were just gonna continue life never falling in love with someone because you thought it did not exist. Just because your parents have a loveless marriage doesn't mean you are destined for one too. I had to show you some way that it was possible for you to fall in love with someone. And when I heard about you talking that day, I knew she was the girl for you. You talked about her fire, her passion; I had never heard you talk about a girl like that before in my life. Usually you only talk about their looks or how good of a fuck they are. Not once have you ever talked about her personality before looks. I knew I had to get you to go out with her. And I knew the only way you would is if I started bet with you. My hope was that you would fall in love with her. Looks like I was right about that."

Love. That was the last thing Draco thought he would ever feel for a girl. He had grown up in a household believing that marriage was about breeding and not love. He never thought he would ever be capable of actually loving someone, especially Ginny Weasley. But the more he thought about herm the way he felt with her, the way he would do anything for her, it made sense that this was what he truly felt for her. He had done something he had never thought possible for a Malfoy; he had fallen in love. It felt amazing to him. These feeling that use to scare him he now embraced. He welcomed them with open arms allowing them to envelope him completely. This gave him the greatest amount of hope that he would not end up like the rest of the Malfoy men. This made him believe that he was truly different than the rest of his family. He could have real relationships with many people; he could have a best friend, he could have colleagues, and he could even have a love of his life.

"Oh my god, I am in love with her." He whispered to himself.

"I knew this would happen." Blaise replied, "I knew you two were meant to be together. That is why you are getting out of this bet without any obligation to uphold your end. This was always about you and your happiness. You may not be gay, but I still love you man. You're like my brother. I only want to see you have everything you want and deserve.'

"Thank you Blaise," Draco said, embracing Blaise in a hug, "Thank you for everything you have ever done for me."

"No problem. Now go find your girl."


End file.
